Once a Shikon No Miko, Always a Moon Hime!
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Lying there dying Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon wished on the Silver Crystal for a normal life without crime fighting, unknown to her Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko also dying wishes to protect everyone. Thumbs up My first Sailor Moon/InuYasha Xover
1. A Twist of Fate, the Birth of a MoonStar

**Once a Shikon No Miko, Always a Moon Hime**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor do I own Sailor Moon, though I do own this plot, and any OCs I may use.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Sailor Moon**

**Pairing(s): Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino (Higurashi) Kagome/? (I may put her with someone else also to spice things up…who else it really up to you guys…I will post options at the end of this chapter.) Others are already planned out, though some changes could occur. XD There is only one other person who has any idea what I may do.**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning(s): Language, Violence, etc.**

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Magical Girl, Romance, etc.**

**Summary: Lying there dying Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon wished on the Silver Crystal for a normal life without crime fighting, unknown to her Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko also dying wishes for everyone's deepest desires to be fulfilled. With these wishes, the Shikon and the Silver Crystal both grant their wishes. Now in an alternate reality, the Fraternal twins Tsukino Usagi and (formerly Higurashi) Kagome wake up on the day, which Usagi became Sailor Moon. Only this time the history has been changed, instead of Usagi becoming Sailor Moon it is Kagome. How different will this series be with Kagome being "The Protector of Love and Justice"?**

**A/N: XD This story is an idea that just suddenly popped into my head, and then I began discussing it with Bishi-chan! It didn't help that we all of a sudden were just discussing the old school anime. I believe it was due to my using the ribbon-transformation for Kagome in _Love Game_. Then my reintroducing myself to Sailor Moon after all these years, and I have to say it is still one of the best magical girl animes out there. Also I am going to be using elements from the anime, manga, and even live-action series. Some things from three versions I liked better than others.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate, the Birth of a Moon Star**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Tsukino Usagi, or known to her enemies as Sailor Moon laid down on the ground where she had just defeated Queen Beryl. With the help of her friend's powers she was able to use the Silver Crystal to defeat the power of the Dark Kingdom, and now the world was safe. But the world was safe at the cost of all of her friends, and her beloved Endymion. She couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes, as she felt the life slowly draining out of her. When she had sent that last blast of energy towards Queen Beryl, she knew that it would cause an explosion._

_Even now she could feel it coming towards her. Tightening her grip on the Silver Crystal, she couldn't help but wish that this all had never happened. She wished that she could just live the life of a normal girl, and someone else could be the protector of the planet. For if being a hero meant losing all of her friends, and dying, she wanted nothing to do with it. Closing her eyes, she could feel the heat coming towards her. _

_At that moment when the blast engulfed her body, she wished with all her might for her one wish. _

'_I wish to be a normal girl…I want to wake up late everyday and have my mom come to wake me up for school…I don't want to live the life of a super hero…I don't want to be Sailor Moon…I just want a peaceful life…'_

_Unknown to Usagi someone else in a different place, and different time was making a completely different wish. _

_In the Feudal Era, the final battle with Naraku had just ended as well. The evil hanyou that had been plaguing the lands had finally been defeated but at a grave cost. Higurashi Kagome, the reincarnation of both Kikyo, and descendant of Midoriko was dying. During the battle, when all seemed to be lost, she used her very soul to bind Naraku into place for the others to strike him. While the others had no idea of the consequences of her choice, she did and had braced herself to pay for her choice._

_Now all of her allies, and close friends were around her as she slowly died. The Shikon after being put back together came back to her, and now rested in her hands. A small sad smile appeared on her face as she stared at the pink marble of power, sometimes she wondered what would happen if she had never known about it and had never fallen down that well. Shaking her head, she mentally berated herself for thinking such things. It didn't matter what happened, she would never regret falling down the well and meeting some of the most cherished people in her life. _

_Inuyasha, her first crush, now brother and dearest companion was sitting by her side with tear-filled amber eyes. The whole thing seemed kind of funny to her, because she had never seen him cry for anything…unless it had something to do with Kikyo. After the whole Kikyo fiasco, Kagome had given up on her pointless crush on the hanyou. She began to understand things a bit more, and she could now say that she is happy nothing had ever evolved between the two of them. Looking over to her other side, she saw Shippo sitting next to her with tear-filled emerald eyes. _

_Yes, out of everyone she would regret leaving him the most. But she had already asked Sesshoumaru to look after him, in case something every happened to her. Surprisingly the Daiyoukai agreed, and after that she had gotten to know the stoic Inu Youkai very well. The Daiyoukai in question was currently trying to comfort his ward Rin, whose cries she could hear from her position. Kouga and his Okami Youkai were standing off to the side, and she heard the whimpers from Ayame, the Okami Prince's intended. _

_Sango and Miroku were next to Shippo, and were holding each other's hands in grief. A small smile appeared on her face as she stared absently off into the sky. The time was here, and instead of feeling scared, she felt that she was ready to take on anything that may be in the afterlife. If she was reincarnated once more, she hoped that she would be someone to protect her precious people. As the cloud passed over, and blocked the sunlight from shining on her she felt her last breath leave her lips._

'_I wish that everyone's deepest desire is granted, and…'_

_That was her last thought as she passed on, and she missed the anguished cries that filled the clearing._

'_I hope that I will be able to protect all people from harm…'_

_At the exact moment, these two different girls with similar destinies made their wishes. The Imperial Silver Crystal and Shikon No Tama's powers resonated throughout every world. Both of the powerful items decided that they would grant their wishes, and give them both a new start. One wished for an ordinary life, while the other wished to protect others. A new history was formed, and the two girl's destinies were changed. _

_**And it is here that our story begins…**_

* * *

Tsukino Household

It was a peaceful morning in the Tsukino household; four of the five occupants were up and about getting ready for their day. Tsukino Ikuko was waltzing around the kitchen getting her children's bento ready for school, three with different foods suiting their varying tastes. Her wavy thigh-length blue hair followed with her every movement, as she moved around the kitchen with grace earned from years of experience. Blue eyes were brimming with happiness at the sound of two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking in the direction of the door leading into the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to see her husband, Tsukino Kenji, and her son, Tsukino Shingo.

Two of the remaining four people whom haven't come downstairs, were her daughters. At the thought of her daughters, she couldn't help but sigh. Both of the girls were twins, fraternal but still twins, but they couldn't be any more different. First was Tsukino Kagome, she was a very outgoing child with high grades and was very pretty with her exotic features. Her second, Tsukino Usagi, also had exotic features, but she couldn't be more than the opposite of her sister.

Usagi was very lazy and not to mention a day dreamer and the only class she seems to remotely pass with an excellent score would be lunch. She isn't as athletic as her sister, but she could kick anyone's butt on the Sailor V game (according to Kagome). The soft sound of footsteps reached her ears, and she looked up to see Kagome coming down the stairs. Like every other day she was wearing the standard issue school uniform. A blue and white sailor style long sleeve shirt, with a red bow, a blue knee-length skirt, with a blue bow on the back, and finally on her feet were a pair of white socks with brown loafers.

As usual her shoulder-blade length hair was down, while a little was pulled into a messy side pigtail-ponytail. It was a hairstyle from one of her favorite manga heroines, and so she adopted it. Holding her pigtail-ponytail was a blue crescent moon hair clip, like her sister she seemed to really like moon themes, but while Usagi liked rabbits, Kagome liked cats.

She came down the stairs and set her bag down by her chair, as she sat down at the table. Ikuko looked towards the stairs, and when she saw that Usagi wasn't coming she sighed. Looking at her only present daughter, she crossed her arms.

"Kagome, where is Usagi?"

Shrugging a little, Kagome's blue eyes connected with her mother's.

"I had gone to Usagi's room to wake her up when I did, but I remembered that she said she had set her clock."

Right as soon as the black-haired teen finished that sentence, the shrill noise of Usagi's alarm clock went off breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!"

At this exclamation, the rest of the family couldn't help but shake their head in amusement.

It was just a regular morning in the Tsukino household.

* * *

Kagome ran after her sister with amusement clear on her pretty face at her sister's frantic behavior. Really, the blonde had even forgotten her bento, which was shocking to say the least with how much of a glutton she is. Holding up the lunch box by the knot, she couldn't help the sweat drop that formed on the back of her head. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she continued down the street towards her and her sister's school.

"Hey! Hold it down!"

Coming up to a parking lot, she turned her head to look inside when she saw three boys surrounding something.

"I want to touch its tongue!"

Walking over towards them, she noticed that they didn't see her and so she leaned over. Her eyes widened, and immediately she pushed the little brats away.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

All three of them jumped to their feet, and looked like they were going to protest but they all froze at the look in her eyes. Twin orbs of blue stared down at them with rage, and instantly they ran away crying for their mommies. Sighing once more, Kagome kneeled down quickly and leaned forward towards the cat. It was a black cat with a bandage on its head, slowly reaching towards it. The teenager petted it softly on the head, and she watched as the cat slowly opened its eyes revealing a startling red-orange color.

_'That is an interesting color.'_

Pausing in her petting, she watched as it sat down on its hind legs, and stared at her wide-eyed. Kagome rested her chin in her hands, as she crouched down in front of the cat, and she then noticed the band-aid that was covering her forehead. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, and before she knew it she reached forward and gently pulled off the band-aid. Once it was off completely, Blue eyes widened as she took in the shiny gold crescent moon on the cat's forehead!

_'What?'_

Suddenly she seemed to remember that she was supposed to be getting to school, and she jumped up to her feet.

Giving the cat an apologetic smile and wave, she ran off towards the school.

"Bye! Stay away from nasty little brats from now on!"

The elder of the Tsukino twins never noticed the strange emotion that flashed through the cat's intelligent eyes.

_'There's something about that girl…'_

* * *

Dashing down the street, Kagome couldn't help but grin widely. For some reason, she felt as if her whole life was going to change drastically. Something was going to happen that was going to change her life forever! Most of Kagome's life she has always had this one dream, which has always been there ever since she had seen her first anime or manga. While other girls wanted to meet the perfect guy, settle down and have a family.

The raven-haired Tsukino wanted to be a heroine. Like her favorite magical girl character, Hinamori Amu! Protecting people (in a way) and finding love in the process. Ever since she was a little girl she had always felt like she was born for that kind of life! With that thought in mind she had always made sure that she was fit physically and mentally, as she assumed that it was required.

Walking through the school gates, she clenched her fist and closed her eyes.

'That is my dream! I will become a super hero! A heroine! I will be a protector of love and Justice!'

Stopping in the middle of the courtyard, she threw her hand up into the air and jumped with enthusiasm for her dream.

"IT WILL COME TRUE ONE DAY!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she laughed for a couple of seconds before she realized all the eyes on her. Glancing around slightly, her cheeks turned a dark pink, and she then brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle the coughs. Clearing her throat, she speed walked into the school avoiding everyone's eyes.

_'I really need to stop doing that…'_

Making her way towards her classroom, she heard a very familiar yell coming from inside. Slowly going towards the door, she motioned to open it when it was suddenly slammed open.

"KAGOME! SAVE ME!"

Not a moment later, she had an armful of her fraternal twin Usagi, whom was looking over her shoulder in fear at the red-haired woman glaring at her. One of her hands was clenching a piece of paper, and the other was on her red skirt clad hips.

"Well welcome Kagome-chan, I was just talking to your sister about her algebra test results."

This made Kagome raise an eyebrow, before she turned her head towards her shorter sister.

"So how did you do Usagi?"

Her question, seemed to make the blonde-haired girl stiffen, before she scratched the back of her head nervously. Immediately Kagome had the feeling that whatever score Usagi got, their mother wasn't going to like or even be remotely happy about it. Haruna-san, their teacher, passed Usagi's paper to her and she almost fell over in shock.

Staring at Usagi, she couldn't help but then go over to Usagi and put her in a headlock. "How did you get a 30%...man…Kaa-san isn't going to be happy about this…"

Clinging onto her arm, Kagome braced herself for the whine that was surely going to erupt from her sister's mouth.

"I KNOW! OKAA-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

Osaka Naru, Usagi's best friend couldn't help but sweat drop at the weird behavior of the sisters.

_'Though Usagi and Kagome-san do usually act this extreme after getting test results.'_

Naru had known them ever since they had moved into the neighborhood. She had been friends with Usagi since she had met her, but with Kagome she couldn't help but admire her. Even when they were younger, she seemed more mature than the others around, and this was something apparent to the rest of the kids. There was a nickname that the kids used to call her.

_'__**Cool **__and __Spicy__ wasn't it?'_

Naru, like other girls her age still had a little baby fat but not much. She had barely tanned skin and short wavy auburn hair with a blue bow on the back of her head to match the school uniform. The brown-haired girl did have pretty hazel eyes, which were rare in Japan. Not as rare as Kagome and Usagi's blue eyes, but still really uncommon. She knew the twins' mother, and she knew that she wasn't going to be remotely happy with the blonde twin's test score…speaking of test scores…

Naru caught Kagome's attention, and she stopped cutting off her sister's air supply, and look at her questioningly.

"What did you get on the test, Kagome-san?"

A look of realization crossed her face, releasing her sister she made her way over to the teacher.

"Haruna-sensei?"

The taller woman turned towards her, and raised her eyebrow.

"What did I get on my test?"

Grinning widely, the woman shifted through the stack of papers, and found hers. Pulling it out she handed it to her, and couldn't help the chuckle at the gaping look on the dark-haired girl's face. Usagi, who noticed her expression walked over with a cat-like grin.

"What is this Kagome…did you get an even worse score than me?"

At those words, Kagome snapped her mouth shut and a smirk slithered onto her face.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Holding her paper out to them, she laughed a little maniacally as she witnessed their shocked expressions. Instantly Usagi ripped the paper out of her hands, and held it close to her face. Like what she saw wasn't real, and it had to be some kind of joke.

Sadly for her it wasn't.

"HOW CAN THIS BE? YOU ARE AS BAD AT MATH AS I AM!"

The smirk on Kagome's pretty face widened as she placed her hands on her hips, and glanced in the other direction.

"Well my dearest twin, unlike you I had gotten some tutoring with a senpai to study for it..."

Shrugging her shoulders, she glanced at her seething sister.

"I asked you to come, but you wanted to play the recent Sailor V mini game."

Running a hand through her bangs, she didn't notice the sparkles and roses that seemed to fill up the background behind her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat on her side while looking away with 'tears' in her eyes.

"You had forsaken your loving twin, and the notion of studying for the important Algebra test mom had been asking about…" Kagome was suddenly on her feet, and she pointed towards the blonde twin with a malicious smirk. "Who will have the last laugh now?" Tears burst from Usagi's eyes as she fell to the ground, with her hands trying to cover up the endless streams of water shooting from her eyes. Naru could only face fault at their behavior.

The first bell rung and the day began. Kagome had no idea that this afternoon her life was going to change drastically.

* * *

Striding elegantly through the hallways, Kagome passed by many of the upperclassmen and lower classmen's unaware of the attention she brought on with her mature nature. Unlike when she was being her usual self in the classroom with friends, she was all business with her duties at the school. After all there was a lot of work that needed to be done, to make sure that everything was ready for the new cultural festival. Ignoring all the admiring glances, Kagome continued down the hall with the folder of slips.

_'Akito-senpai is too careless…'_

The Student Council President, Agatsuma Akito was known as one of the most handsome yet eccentric boys in the school. In front of visitors he would act the way someone would expect from a Student Council President, other times you wouldn't believe that he was the President.

Running her fingers through her loose tresses, and went towards the front office. Turning in the folder, the dark-haired Tsukino made her way back to the classroom; it would soon be time to go. Unknowing, Kagome didn't notice a familiar black cat was watching her from the window.

* * *

Usagi could just feel her whole world coming to an end. Their Kaa-san was going to kill her for this grade! Grumbling to herself, she tightened her grip on her bag. Naru was going to be walking home with them, when she suggested that they go and see some jewelry. Of course she had to beg Kagome to come with them, though her twin didn't want to go, she conceded and went with them anyway. Her reason was to make sure that no one hit on the two girls.

Naru and Usagi couldn't help but face fault after all, when some guy did walk up to them, it was to hit on the said girl protecting them. Don't get them wrong, they were hit on too, but usually by boys their own age. It was just Kagome was usually the one that was being hit on, and it was ironic that she was protecting them from getting hit on. The two girls were waiting for Kagome to be finished with her last task for the Student Council, when one of their other classmates walked up to them.

"Usagi-chan! Naru-san!"

Turning their head in the direction of the voice, they both were dismayed that it was the weirdo in the class. Umino Gurio walked up with his usual short brown hair, thick glasses, and the black boy's uniform. He walked up to them and starting talking about his score on the Algebra test being a 95%, and how his parents were going to kill him. Yep, Usagi sighed as she tuned out the boy. She could almost feel her mother chocking the life out of her.

* * *

Peering into the crystal ball, a woman with wavy-red hair with a purple tiara encrusted with aqua green jewels looked upon the city of Tokyo. Her crimson eyes were filled with malicious intent, as a smirk appeared on her purple lips. Red nails lightly grazed the ball as she waved them around the sphere, as the images changed to different locations in the city. The purple dress adorning her body stuck to her like a second skin, and had a very revealing neckline. A black-makeshift bra of two crescent moons, kept her breast from being seem. Looking at this city, she knew this was the perfect place to begin commencing her plans.

"Jedeite."

Jedeite was one of her generals and also one of the Shitennou (Four Heavenly Kings); he was indeed a very handsome young man. His physical age could be estimated around 18, and with his blonde hair and dark eyes, he was absolute eye candy. Encasing his body was a pair of dark purple pants and collard, long sleeved jacket that was outlined in red. Black boots were on his feet, and white gloves were on his hands. She couldn't help but feel great satisfaction from seeing him kneeling before her.

"Are you ready to start your mission?"

Standing straight up, he bowed towards her with his arm across his chest, he nodded. "Yes, I have everything set up to start collecting energy, Queen Beryl." Nodding with a wide smirk on her face, she turned her attention back to the crystal ball. "Very well, you may leave and begin collecting energy at once…" Fading from view, he didn't hear the laughter that escaped the woman.

Unknown to her though someone else did.

* * *

Arriving at Naru's mother's jewelry store, the Tsukino twins couldn't help but face fault at all the crazy women. Many of them were practically mauling each other over some earrings. Identical sweat drops were on their faces, even Naru's as they watched this woman almost take a chunk out of another woman's hand over a diamond ring. Both Kagome and Usagi kept their hands close to them; they didn't want to have any missing limbs because of psycho women.

Nope, not at all.

Kagome followed the two slightly shorter girls and made sure to keep her eyes on her surroundings. She had caught several of the women eyeing her up like competition, huffing she crossed her arms. Like she was worried about jewelry, yeah it was nice and all but she wasn't stir-crazy over it. Running a hand through her bangs, she couldn't help but sigh. The sooner they got out of here the better, besides she wanted to stop by the bookstore.

_'The new volume of Shugo Chara should be out now, not to mention Loveless!'_

The thought of finding out what happens with two of her favorite bishounens (Ikuto and Seimei); she couldn't resist the slight giggling that escaped her lips. She didn't notice some of the women actually backing away from her with wary glances in her direction. Composing herself, and regaining her air of maturity, she saw that they were going towards Naru's mother. Interlocking her fingers behind her head, she closed one eye as they came to a stop in front of the woman. Osaka-san looked a lot like her daughter, but was a more mature version of her.

She was wearing a one piece, long sleeve purple dress with a square cut neck line. The smile on her face was large as she came towards them with wide arms.

"Naru-chan! Welcome back from school! You can help me with the sales today!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the auburn-haired girl, and she chuckled hesitantly.

"Alright Kaa-san…umm…well…Usagi-chan wants to buy some jewelry…"

Naru's mother turned towards them with a surprised expression, before her smile widened even more.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! The Tsukino twins!'

Usagi edged a little bit towards her taller twin, and the said twin couldn't blame her. The woman was just _**too **_cheerful. Not that it was bad, but it was a little creepy. Instantly the woman had her arms around the blonde twin's shoulder, and dragged her off along with Naru.

"Ah! Kagome! Help!"

A silent wind brushed by Kagome, and ice and snow pelted the back of her head and back. Straightening up, she sighed before following behind them. Kagome could just count herself lucky that she wasn't in the woman's sadistic hands. Following after them, she sighed for the umpteenth time.

_'I want to get out of here…'_

Seeing as Usagi couldn't find anything, the twins left after saying good bye to Naru. The Tsukino twins sighed in unison as they continued their walk home without Naru. All those women were nothing but animals, and though there were discounts neither Usagi nor Kagome had enough money to pay for any with just their allowance. Passing by the main square, Kagome looked over at the bookstore and she gaped.

Usagi turned her head to beg Kagome not to mention the test, but only noticed that she wasn't there. Hearing a familiar and yet not regularly occurring squeal, she glanced across the street. And indeed she saw her twin looking in the window of the bookstore. She face faulted a little at the animated gestures she was making as she looked through the glass at the latest released mangos. The only reason she wasn't over there was because the blonde wasn't in the mood.

Who would be when they knew they were going to die when they got home!

Looking down at her test, she couldn't help but cry out in anger. Scrunching the paper into a ball, she tossed it over her shoulder. _'I will just say that I lost it on the way home…I'm sure that Kagome could smooth everything over with Kaa-san!'_ Unknown to her, someone was walking up behind her and it hit them in the head.

"Hey!"

At the exclamation, Usagi turned around and blushed. Did she hit someone? Turning around she began, "Umm…sorry about that I…"

She took in the stranger, and then noticed that he was staring at her unwrapped test. Usagi saw the many sweat beads on his face, and he turned to look at her.

"Are you stupid or just too lazy to get this score?"

Usagi's face turned a bright red from embarrassment and snatched he test paper from his hand. Opening her mouth to yell at the guy, she never got the chance since Kagome was suddenly in front of her and smacked the guy on head with her bag hard. At that moment when he cried out in pain, the blonde couldn't help but feel satisfaction. He shouldn't have made fun of her! Crossing her arms, she huffed and looked away.

She hoped that Kagome beat the guy up.

Looking through the window, Kagome couldn't help but press her face against the glass. The new volume of Shugo Chara was just released. A strange sort of giggle escaped her, and it made a few people walking by speed up, and sent weird looks in her direction. Reaching into her bag, she noticed that she didn't bring all of her money with her and cursed.

"Kuso! The one time I want to buy something I don't bring enough money!"

Sobbing into her hands, she then remembered that she had a sister who no doubt had money on her. Instantly turning around she scanned the side walk across the street, and spotted her twin.

"Usagi…"

Her blue eyes narrowed as they saw some guy talking to Usagi, from where she was. Kagome could tell that he was a couple years older than they were, and from what he was saying Usagi was getting embarrassed and angry. Then an idea popped into her head.

Usagi was angry and _**embarrassed**_!

Plus the guy was handing her a piece of paper?

Instantly she came up with the answer.

This guy was obviously hitting on her twin, and from his probable age he was obviously a pedophile!

Clenching her fists, Kagome dashed across the street and did a front flip over a car that passed by. Landing in between them, she didn't even give anyone a chance to say anything. Raising her bag, she slapped the guy across the head with it. Instantly he stumbled a little to the side, and was clutching his head.

"Ahhh!"

Bring her bag down, she scowled down at him and glared at him with piercing blue eyes. "That'll teach you to be hitting on my sister!" Usagi couldn't help but stare at her a little, and laughed nervously. "Umm…Kagome …" Satisfied that she had given out just punishment to this assumed 'pervert', she took a look at the guy for the first time.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him stand back up, though a little shakily. Massaging his head with one hand, the older teen looked at her with what had to be an incredulous look. The black-haired twin couldn't really tell since he was wearing those shades.

"What was that for!"

Crossing her arms, she ignored the girl behind her that was trying to tell her something.

"Well what did you expect was going to happen when you were trying to hit on my sister?"

A confused look was on his face as he raised his eyebrow. _'Hitting on…'_

He then realized what she was talking about and shook his head. "NO WAY! I WASN'T HITTING ON HER!" Snorting, Kagome placed her hands on her hips while her grip was still tight on her bag.

"Whatever Hentai, my sister and I have to go…"

Turning around, she and Usagi began to continue their trek home. But Kagome stopped and looked back, scowling she pointed towards him. "I better not catch you hitting on my sister again!" Leaving him behind, she didn't see him rubbing his head again with a wince.

He could feel a lump forming on the side of his head!

"What the hell was in that bag? Rocks?"

On the roof of one of the shops, a familiar black cat from watched the two twins walk away.

_'The violent one, can she be the __**One**__?'_

* * *

After preventing Usagi from trying out the new Sailor V game, Kagome directed the shorter twin towards their abode. Reaching their house, the two stopped right in front of the house. Usagi couldn't help but gulp and shake with fear. It seemed that this was it. She was going to die, so she might as well just go in with any courage she had left.

_'Otherwise I am running away…'_

Before either of them could open the door, there mother opened it and had a cheery smile on her face. "Welcome home girls…I heard that you got your tests today…" Ignoring the paling of their faces, she held out her hand. "So…let's see them!" Giving Usagi an apologetic look, Kagome pulled out her test and placed it in the woman's hands.

"SUGOI! Excellent Kagome! A 97%!"

Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment from the praise, she stiffened as she felt Usagi's glare on her back. After scanning the paper, she then looked at her shorter daughter. "You got yours as well right Usagi?" Nodding, but paling even more at an extreme rate, she handed over her paper. When Tsukino Ikuko looked at the paper, the smile she had on her face froze and the temperature in the room dropped.

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood up and she deemed that it was time that she disappeared. She was right as she got to the top of the stairs and a yell reverberated off of the walls.

"A 30%!"

Making it to her room, Kagome hoped that Usagi would forgive her for running. But the fact was that their mother was a very scary woman! Going into her room, she plopped down onto her bed and sighed. Today was a little tiring, and yet for some reason she felt like things had only gotten started. Yawning, Kagome rolled onto her side, and hugged her Ikuto plushy to her chest.

* * *

Naru looked around at all the women, and watched as one by one the woman started fainting.

"Kaa-san! What is happening!"

No answer but laughter reached her, and she turned around to see a twisted smirk on her mother's face. "Kaa-san?" The woman only laughed, and she suddenly shifted into a hideous monster.

Screaming Naru moved fell on her butt, and scooted away with a terrified expression. "Kaa-san?"

The monster only laughed some more, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Can't you see? I AM NOT YOUR KAA-SAN!" Naru only screamed in horror of the events, there was no one else standing but her and the monster.

'Please help…SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!'

Waking up from her nap suddenly, Kagome sat up and sucked air into her lungs greedily while panting. _'Hmmm…well that was one of the craziest dreams I have ever had.'_ Sighing, she decided that she was no longer going to be having naps after having to deal with rabid women and perverts. Looking over at her clock, she noticed that it was close to evening. The breeze coming from outside caused her curtains to rustle, and stray locks of her hair swayed with the wind.

Scratching the back of her head, Kagome wondered if she could catch a few more Zs and not have any weird dreams. The sound of her window shutting abruptly snapped her out of her thoughts, and made her jump in surprise. Falling off her bed, she fell on her butt and hissed. _'Damn that hurt!'_ Looking at her window, she wondered what had shut it.

_'It couldn't have been the wind, it wasn't strong enough to cause the window to shut like that…'_

Closing her eyes, she turned towards her bed and sighed. _'I am really being paranoid…'_ Massaging her temples, she wondered if she needs some more sleep. Opening her eyes, she yelped a little and jumped back a bit. There on her bed was the black cat that she had saved from those brats!

Holding a hand over her heart, she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!"

After getting her breathing under control, Kagome kneeled down and leaned her chin on the palm of her hands. "How did you find your way here kitty?" The cat got up from its sitting position and cleared its throat. "I followed you here." Blinking a couple of times, Kagome tilted her head and her eyes were wide.

"Did the cat just talk?"

Chuckling, the cat sat down right in front of her, and gazed into her eyes. "My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time." The fact that this cat was talking was swirling around in the whirlwind that was her mind. Cats didn't talk! Standing up suddenly, she cut off anything else the cat was going to 'say'.

Holding a hand up to her head, she noticed that her forehead wasn't hot…not even remotely warm. So a fever couldn't be blamed for this. "Then how is it that a cat is talking to me?" The cat brought a paw up to her mouth, and cleared her throat once more. "Tsukino Kagome." Snapping her gaze towards the cat, she saw the smug smile on the cat's face.

Getting up from its sitting from its hind legs, it looked at her with an excited expression. "Like I said, I have been watching you for some time…and I am here to inform you that you are who I have been looking for." Tilting her head, Kagome pointed towards herself with a confused expression. "You have been looking for me?" Nodding, Luna looked at her with a serious expression.

"Yes, you are who I have been looking for because you Kagome are the legendary Sailor Moon."

Blinking several times, Kagome let the words sink into her head. _**"Yes, you are who I have been looking for because you Kagome are the legendary Sailor Moon."**_ A large smirk appeared on her face, and Kagome pumped her fist into the air.

"I KNEW IT!" Her sudden outburst startled the cat, as she placed her hands on her hips and threw her head back in triumphant laughter.

"I knew that I was destined to be a heroine like Amu-chan!"

While she was confused about whom this 'Amu' person was, she was surprised that she wasn't skeptical. _'That is how any other person would react…but from what I have seen…I shouldn't expect the normal from her.'_ Once Kagome stopped laughing, she was suddenly in front of Luna with small creepy stars in her eyes. "So what do I have to do to transform…is there some kind of phrase?" At the questions, Luna couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Don't you even want an explanation?"

Shaking her head, Kagome placed her hands back on her hips. "No not right now, I am sure that you have approached me for some reason…and so the explanation could be held off till later besides…" Clasping her hands together, she gained a dreamy look to her.

"I AM ACHIEVING MY DREAM OF BEING A SUPER HEROINE!"

The cat face faulted and watched as she talked about defeating monsters, and protecting people like a heroine should.

Besides, Luna couldn't really complain. At least she wasn't dealing with someone who would be in denial about this. She might as well count her blessings that she is dealing with a cooperative heroine. Kagome looked at Luna with an excited expression, and kneeled down next to the side of the bed. "So Luna, do I have some kind of transformation phrase?"

Nodding, Luna stood up on all four paws and then smiled. "Stand back a little." Kagome moved back a little and watched as the cat did a back flip, and gazed in amazement as a compact appeared and plopped down on her bed. Walking forward, the black-haired Tsukino twin grasped the pin and fixed it to the bow of her school uniform. Looking in the mirror, she liked how it looked and posed a little.

"With that brooch you will have the power to transform into Sailor Moon."

Caressing the gold compact, she grinned and turned towards Luna. "Alright, so what do I do?"

Luna looked at her and continued. "All you have to say is Moon Prism Power, and you will transform."

Excitement was practically rolling off of Kagome, and she pumped her fist once more.

"YOSH! HERE I GO!"

Standing up straight, she brought one of her fists in front of her.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Kagome's vision was filled with colors as she felt the transformation happening. Ribbon shot out from the brooch and surrounded her body created a bathing suit-like suit with a blue sailor style collar and red bow. Then she brought she crossed her hands in front of her, and the ribbons wrapped around her arms to make shoulder-length gloves. She then felt the ribbons wrap around her feet, and red knee-high red boots with crescent moon on the white band that outlined the top. Spinning around a mid-thigh length blue skirt attached to the bodysuit.

Closing her eyes she felt her pigtail came undone, and her hair seemed to grow down to her knees. Two red circular pins, slid into her wavy hair like clips. Opening her eyes, she then brought her hands over her head in a wide arc before stopping in a pose. Kagome blinked, and the surroundings returned to normal. Looking down at herself, she almost squealed in happiness.

That is if she already hadn't reached her limit of squealing from earlier.

"This is awesome! I hope this isn't a dream!"

Moving around in the outfit, Kagome couldn't believe that this was actually real. She just hoped this wasn't some sick dream to give her false hope from the Kamis. _'It wouldn't be the first time.'_ Just as she was about to turn around and ask Luna something, the two clips on her head glowed and she heard a scream. For some reason, the voice sounded very familiar to her.

It then hit her, the only other person she knew personally that screamed like that besides Usagi was.

'NARU!'

Luna nodded, "Your friend Naru is in trouble and she needs your help." Kagome's eyes hardened in determination, and she nodded. In a flash the two disappeared from the room.

* * *

Naru couldn't help but feel frightened for her life as the monster grabbed her around her neck. Its wrinkled hands were squeezing her throat and closing off her air. She almost gave up, but then she tried once more to get the thing's hands off of her. 'I don't want to die!' Moving around, she screamed for someone to help.

This only seemed to amuse the monster even more as her eyes glowed maliciously. Naru's eyes widened and she looked at her in terror. "No one is coming! Soon you and your kind will cease to exist!" Her grip became tighter, and Naru began to choke and could see her sight was fading in and out a little. "Once Queen Beryl unleashes Queen Metaria, the powers of the Dark Kingdom shall destroy you all!"

Suddenly the front door slammed open, and a voice stopped the gruesome scene. "LET HER GO!"

Loosening the grip on the girl's neck out of surprise, the monster's head did an almost complete 180. "Who's there?" Standing in the shadows, a figure was glaring at her with piercing blue eyes. "I SAID LET HER GO!" With her head still turned towards her, but Naru still in her grip the monster's smirk widened.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Blinking for a second in surprise, Kagome steeled herself with a look of fortitude. "Me…well…"

Stepping forwards into the moonlight shining through the high windows, Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Love and Justice, and I say on behalf of the Moon…I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil." Turning a little to the side, she pointed at her with a scowl.

"And that means you bitch!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

* * *

Whoot! I am finally done with this chapter! Oh you guys have no idea how it has been, having to reintroduce myself to Sailor Moon to do this. XD With the help of Bishi-chan I have been able to pull through and finish this chapter! I am already starting on the second chapter, and working on the next chapter of Love Game as I am posting this. Anyway here are the choices that you have for Kagome's possible second guy.

Kou Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter): I am going with the anime pertaining to this guy. A dude that transforms into a chick, it's not like it is something unusual in the anime universe. Come on! Ranma ½! You still see loads of chicks running after that guy! XD

Prince Demand: Okay his obsessive crush with Neo Queen Serenity was cute, but he turned out to be a good guy at the end. Besides…he's hot! XD

Ginga Seijūrō (Alan Granger): Yep! I even added this guy, though it was by Bishi-chan's suggestion! XD He was cute to me in each form.

Well those are the main ones in my mind! ^_^ If you don't like any of these guys, and have one in mind then don't hesitate to put it in your review. I will not be accepting flames though. -_- This is fanfiction, and I have the right to screw up as many animes as I please if I say I don't own it. No legal action can be taken against me, besides this is a new kind of Sailor Moon/InuYasha Xover. No more of the same ones I kept seeing, besides this one with a Mamoru/Kagome pairing, which I have forgotten the name of it.

I liked it; both Mamoru and Kagome were trying to move on. So they started talking to each other! XD

If anyone knows the name of this fanfic, or even the link, I would gladly appreciate it if you told me!

Updates on Fanfics: Hmmm…well I have to say that I am definitely working on Love Game, and this one! XD Plus I am almost done with the next chapter of Delusions of Sanity! XD Many other fanfics that I either need to update or revise are still on the back burner, since I have taken special interest in specific fics. Including 'The Only One Allowed To Touch Them', etc. Anyway I hope that you all will remain patient and wish me luck! TT_TT I will need it to triumph over the longness of the Sailor Moon series! (Sobs in hands)

Well then,

Ja ne!


	2. Sailor Soldier, Maiden's Hearts

**Once a Shikon No Miko, Always a Moon Hime**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or do I own Sailor Moon, though I do own this plot, and any OCs I may use.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Sailor Moon**

**Pairing(s): Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino (Higurashi) Kagome/? (This person has been decided thanks to Bishi-chan and her ideas!) /? /? (That leaves two more guys that you can choose from {Just now decided this}), the pairings for the Sailor Senshi have been decided.) Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter)/Motoki Furuhata (Andrew Hansford- English), Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury)/Zoisite (Male like he was intended to be), Rei Hino/Jadeite (Yep, I am putting them together), Minako Aino (Sailor Venus)/Kunzite, etc.**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning(s): Language, Violence, etc.**

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Magical Girl, Romance, etc.**

**Summary: Lying there dying Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon wished on the Silver Crystal for a normal life without crime fighting, unknown to her Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko also dying wishes for everyone's deepest desires to be fulfilled. With these wishes, the Shikon and the Silver Crystal both grant their wishes. Now in an alternate reality, the fraternal twins Tsukino Usagi and (formerly Higurashi) Kagome wake up on the day, which Usagi became Sailor Moon. Only this time the history has been changed, instead of Usagi becoming Sailor Moon it is Kagome. How different will this series be with Kagome being "The Protector of Love and Justice"?**

**A/N: YAY! PEOPLE LIKED THE FIC! XD I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT! (Laughs triumphantly) NO SERIOUSLY I APPRECIATE ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT I GOT FOR THIS STORY! I honestly didn't think that people would take to it, being skeptical and all. I, DeathNoteMaker, was as well until I started brainstorming ideas with Bishi-chan. So I a, extremely grateful to you all for your wonderful reviews! I have decided that Kagome shall have four men (Hey, a Queen needs her harem! 8D), and at the beginning of the Sailor R arc I will finalize and announce the harem. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Twist of Fate, A School Girl turned Sailor Soldier! Defend the Loving Heart of Maidens!**

* * *

Watching all these formerly rabid women walking towards her like zombies, Tsukino Kagome couldn't help but be reminded about that one movie Usagi had made her watch.

_'What was it again?' _

Suddenly they all lunged towards her, and she tensed up. As they came closer, she jumped back and couldn't help but be amazed at how light she felt.

_'Is this because of the transformation?'_

The rabid-zombie women all got up, and came towards her once more. Doing a back flip, she smirked and decided that she was going to knock a few of them out. Cracking her knuckles, she smirked. "So Luna…if I knock them out…is it a possibility they will still feel the pain after they wake up…will they remember who did it?" Luna looked at her with an Are-You-Seriously-Going-To-Hit-Them look, and Kagome sighed.

"Fine I won't hit them, but you are going to have to tell about some kind of ability I can use to at least put them out of commission for a while!"

Continuing her dodge and run plan, she ignored the annoying laughter coming from the husk lady. "There is nothing that you can do is there, while you have to hold back just in case you hit one of these humans…I don't have the precaution." Gritting her teeth, Kagome narrowed her eyes on the ugly monster.

_'You just wait…I'm going to waste you when I get these guys out of the way!' _

Jumping into the air, she avoided the dog pile that the 'zombies' were trying to make. She gasped when she accidentally bumped into something. Cursing, Kagome looked over her shoulder and had to curse once more as she found her back against a pillar.

"Oh nowhere else to run?"

Looking up she almost bang her head against the wall from her stupidity.

_'HOW DID I GET MYSELF SURROUNDED LIKE THIS?'_

Pressing her back against the wall, Kagome brought her fist up and was ready to fight her way through. The monster only laughed, and commented on how futile her attempt was. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and relaxed herself. She could hear the clumsy footsteps of the 'zombie' women, and she decided that despite it being wrong she will have to hit the women. As the husk woman was about to say something else, something pierced through the air and stabbed itself into the ground.

All of the 'zombies', who were coming towards our short-tempered heroine, stepped back in shock and everyone's attention turned towards the high window where the moon's full rays shined through. Standing there was a man in a black tuxedo with a hat and white mask. Unfortunately, because of this mask and the moon shining behind him, she couldn't tell who he was.

"Sailor Moon!"

Locking her blue eyes on the man, Kagome gave him her undivided attention, though she still was wary about the zombies.

"You have to believe yourself, look into your heart and you will find the power to the defeat these enemies!"

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding; closing her eyes she evened out her breathing.

_'The power to defeat them…the power to subdue them…__**Subdue**__ them!' _

Her blue eyes snapped open, and narrowed on all the women spread her out around her. The circular pins on the side of her head glowed, and a small microphone slid down from the right pin. Spreading her fingers, the glare in her eyes disappeared and the air around her seemed to cool.

"Beads of Subjugation!"

Small circular beads of light appeared around Kagome's body, and circled around her. The beads then darkened, and blue crescent moons were shining in their center. Pointing towards the zombies, before spreading her fingers once more, and yelled out with a cold voice. "Capture them!"

Instantly the beads shot towards the women, and surrounded their necks making beaded necklaces.

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands in a prayer position. _'What is the word? The word I shall use to subdue them…'_ She remembered the way that all the women acted when she appeared in the store. How they were fighting over the jewelry like starving dogs…_**Dogs**_! A smirk slithered onto Kagome's face, as she placed her free hand on her hip.

_**"OSUWARI!"**_

In a flash of light, all the 'zombie' women slammed face first into the ground and were held down by the beads. Luna, who walked a bit from behind a pillar, looked at the scene in shock. This wasn't a power that she knew was possessed by Sailor Moon.

_'…Though this seems to be a useful technique to incapacitate multiple enemies!' _

Kagome's smirk widened as she saw the outraged look on husk monster woman's face.

"Well it seems that you are the only one left since I've take care of your lackeys."

The smirk on her pretty face morphed into a scowl, and she got into a stance. "I'm going to make you pay for messing with humans!"

Dashing off towards her, the husk woman hissed before launching herself towards Kagome at the same time. Seeing the clawed hand coming towards her throat, she ducked down before swiftly bringing her foot up and kicked the monster in the chin. "Crescent Kick!" The monster's head snapped back, and its body bent back into a crescent shape. Jumping into the air, she flipped over the monster before grabbing her hair.

Punching the monster in the back, she watched in satisfaction at the moon-shaped crater her body made.

_'Moon punch!' _

Landing on her feet with the grace of a pro, she once again patted herself on the back for being athletic. But her celebration was cut short, when the monster started to move again. Cursing, Kagome couldn't do anything but take a step back.

"Alright this is getting annoying! I was pretty sure I snapped her spine with the last attack!"

Luna stepped towards Kagome, and immediately captured her attention. "Sailor Moon! Use your Tiara!" Glancing over at Luna Kagome hesitated for a moment before nodding. Bringing her hands to the tiara, she gently lifted it up from her forehead. Instantly words came to her mind, she knew what she must do now.

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD! YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE DARK KINGDOM?"

Sailor Moon looked at the woman whom was charging towards her with bright crimson eyes. "I WILL MAKE SURE THAT EVERY DROP OF ENERGY IN YOUR BODY IS USED FOR THE DARK KINGDOM!" Raising an eyebrow, Kagome ran towards the monster while holding the shining tiara. "Sorry but that isn't going to happen!" Coming to a stop, Kagome swung back the hand that held the tiara back.

The shining tiara turned into a golden razor disk, and nothing but serious determination was in her eyes. "And I am also going to make sure you can't do anything to anyone else." Narrowing her eyes on the approaching monster, Kagome's eyes glowed a luminous blue. "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" Throwing it towards the monster, Kagome watched with fascination as the 'Boomerang' enlarged itself, and sped off towards her incoming opponent.

Not even a scream was heard from the monster as the boomerang connected with her body. A bright light engulfed the room, and it slowly dissipated. Lifting a hand, she instinctively caught the now returned tiara and slipped it back onto her head. Sighing, she plopped down onto her butt and ran a hand through her bangs.

"Good job Sailor Moon!"

Looking over at Luna, she saw the proud expression on the cat's face, and couldn't help but give her a thumbs up. "You did well Sailor Moon." Jumping up to her feet in fright, she looked back up towards the window and saw the man was still there. Now that the moonlight wasn't as bright, she was able to see that this masked man was actually really handsome. Though she wondered what exactly he was doing while she was fighting? Not to mention for some reason, he looked very familiar.

"Until next…"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she stepped forward and held out a hand while asking him to wait. "Remember…I'll be fighting with you." With a swish of his cloak, he vanished into thin air leaving Kagome there with more questions than answers. A small frown appeared on her face, as she looked down at the ground.

"Who was he?"

Luna walked up to Kagome's side, and couldn't help but shake her head. "I don't know, but thanks to him…you gained some insight on how to find your new powers." Kagome scratched the back of her head, and chuckled a little as she realized that she did freeze up. Sighing once more, she crossed her arms and looked around at all the women, and slumped a little.

"I guess we are going to have to make sure these women are okay neh?"

Getting a nod from Luna, she began to put the women in more comfortable positions for the cops to find them in. While she dropped the 'big-boned' lady down, she couldn't help but think about the masked man and felt her cheeks heat up.

_'Well you can't blame a girl…he was handsome!'_

After finishing, Kagome and Luna walked out of the building and went home. Forgetting about the only conscious person in the room, the two continued on before disappearing. Naru walked out from behind her hiding place, and stared after the woman that saved her and everyone else. She couldn't help but feel awed by the powerful woman.

"Sailor Moon?"

* * *

The next morning came swiftly, and Kagome couldn't help but wish for at least a little more sleep. But she made up for it with a long hot bath, when she was finished she quickly got dressed. All of the information that Luna had told her when she arrived from her first battle as Sailor Moon rushed through her mind. Closing her eyes, she brushed her now shortened hair with gentle care. From what Luna told her, she was supposed to be looking for the Princess of the Moon and the other Sailor Scouts.

_'Then once we find the princess, we have to find the millennium crystal and defeat the Dark Kingdom…'_

Lost in her thoughts, she tied the red bow on her school uniform before fixing the brooch in the middle. This brooch gave her the power to become Sailor Moon, and conqueror monsters. She had to make sure that it was always with her, just in case she would have to transform at any moment. Posing for a second in the mirror, she winked for a second before getting ready to leave. Grabbing her bag, she walked out of her room and almost walked right into Usagi. Moving out of the way, she watched as her twin walked down the stairs in a tired daze.

_'Wow…she is up early for once!'_

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the heroine's head, as she watched the blonde walk right into the wall.

_'You would think that she was the one out at night fighting crime.'_

Kagome followed her practically sleepwalking twin, and she couldn't help but laugh a little. She had found out as they sat for breakfast, that their mother had made sure Usagi studied enough for two lifetimes.

_'I'm actually surprised that her head didn't implode…'_

That thought made Kagome laugh a little to herself as she walked to school. It wasn't that Usagi was stupid, like she mentioned before. Her twin just wasn't the type to study for things, especially when they don't catch her interest.

_'She is very smart…just not motivated enough…if you dangled a Sailor V video game in front of her…I bet she would probably beat even me!' _

Continuing her walk, she didn't notice Luna watching her from the rooftop of the stores she passed.

Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned before running ahead to catch up with her mummy-like sister. It didn't take long for them to reach the school, and then their classroom. As soon as Usagi stepped into the classroom, Naru had glomped her while going on about how a woman had saved her mother's shop the other night.

"Her name was Sailor Moon!"

Kagome couldn't help but feel pride in someone appreciating her work, but didn't let it go to her head.

_'I'm going to have to find out any attacks that I am capable of from Luna…what happened yesterday isn't acceptable.'_

When she had gotten surrounded she had panicked a little, as it clearly wasn't in her plan to end up in that kind of situation. Running a hand through her bangs, she fiddled with the blue star and moon clip holding her side ponytail. "That's nice Naru…but all I want to do is sleep…" And with those words, Usagi plopped down in her seat and fell asleep instantly. Naru looked over at her, and had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Your Kaa-san was that angry?"

Nodding, Kagome laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. "I don't know…I didn't stay long enough to hear her explode, but I am guessing that she had locked Usagi in her room and made her study." The shorter girl winced a little, and looked at her best friend with pity. "Tsukino-san is very strict." Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome laughed a little and grinned widely.

"This is nothing, you should have seen what she did last time Usagi bombed a test!"

Going through the tale of their mother's wrath, Naru gained a new respect for the two twins, and the fact that they could endure their psycho mother. Soon the bell rung and Haruna-sensei walked in with a large smile. "Alright everyone please have a seat!" All the students in the classroom watched in confusion, as their teacher twirled around as she walked to her desk. Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly like everyone else.

'That is strange…even when Haruna-sensei is having a good morning'

As their red-haired teacher turned to face them fully, all of their eyes locked on the purple blossom that was pinned to her jacket. The new heroine of Love and Justice had to admit that it was beautiful, and she hadn't ever seen anything like it before.

_'Though there is this strange vibe coming from it…' _

Shaking her head, she turned her head towards the front of the room. Now was the time to pay attention to the lesson, looking at Naru and Usagi.

Blue eyes noticed the gleam of recognition in the hazel-eyed teen's eyes, and she decided to ask her about it later.

Walking into the gym locker room, Kagome set down her bag as she opened her gym locker. Placing her bag inside of her locker, she lifted her shirt over her head and then reached for the required short-sleeved shirt. The door to the locker room opened, and she heard Usagi and Naru's voices. "So it really was Miss Haruna's letter that was on the radio last night!" A sound of confirmation reached Kagome's ears, and she slipped into the shorts.

Glancing at them from the corner of her eye, she watched as Usagi's friend clasped her hands with a dazed expression.

"I sent my own letter to the radio station…I hope that I am chosen…then I would be able to get one of those beautiful blossoms like Haruna-sensei!"

Usagi seemed to agree as she went on about writing a love letter to her crush, and Kagome couldn't help but grin. She had an idea of who it likely was, but she couldn't exactly be sure after all she would have to pay a little more attention to these kinds of things. Closing the locker, Kagome turned to smirk at the two girls.

Placing her right hand on her hip, she moved towards the door to the outside. "You two should hurry up…you known how Sensei can get." The two girls nodded and got started, and Kagome walked out of the locker room. She was pretty sure that they were going to be running around the track today.

* * *

Sitting in her throne, Queen Beryl caressed the crystal ball that was floating above the staff. Jadeite stood before her with his arm across his chest as he bowed. "Jadeite, what is your new plan to gather energy?" A smirk slithered onto the handsome blonde's face, and he stood up from his bow. "I have a new plan to gather this human emotion called 'love'…I have managed to find a way to gather it, and the energy is being gathered as we speak."

Nodding, the Queen's yellow/red eyes stared down at the city in the crystal ball. "Make sure you do that."

* * *

"GO TSUKINO-SAMA GO!"

Dashing around the track, Kagome smirked as she passed all of the guys whom gapped at her back. Speeding up, she noticed that there was only one person left, and he was the captain of the track team. Running until she was right next to him, she decided that she wanted to beat him for once. Every time she ran with the boys, she would lose to this guy.

_'Though it is not really surprising since he is the track star of the school…alright I can at least hope for a tie this time.'_

They were coming to the final stretch of the track, and they both pumped their legs faster. Gritting her teeth, Kagome's eyes narrowed in determination. _'This is it!'_ With a small burst of speed she ran side by side with him, and they both crossed the line at the same time. Cheers rose from both genders on the field, while the coach was praising Kagome on her accomplishment. It wasn't everyday when another student tied with their track star, not to mention a female student.

Kagome and the track star also known as Shunpo Kaze, both shook hands.

It seemed like today was going to be a good day.

Luna watched as he charge participated in her Physical Education class, and was proud to see that the girl actually pushed herself. The cat had noticed that because she was so fit, her strength when she was Sailor Moon was amplified like she had seen last night. Sitting down on the roof, she watched as all the students were then broken off into groups to start an activity. Getting up after they began, she turned to leave.

_'I'll talk to her when she gets home.'_

Yawning softly, Kagome stood up to leave when the final bell rang. Gathering everything she needed to get the homework over with, the new heroine of Love and Justice picked up her bag and walked over to Usagi. "Hey Usagi…Naru-san…are you ready to go?" At her question the two girl's heads snapped up, and they both chuckled nervously. "Umm…actually Nee-chan/Kagome-san…we were going to be staying after school to work on something."

This made Kagome's eyebrows shot up beneath her bangs.

"…Working on something?"

Usagi and Naru nodded, and Kagome sighed. "Oh well…I am about to head home Usagi, I'll tell Kaa-san that you are getting some tutoring or something…at my insistence…" Her twin narrowed her eyes at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why at your insistence'?"

Shrugging, Kagome gave her a blank look.

"That would be the only way to make it believable, she would never believe that you stayed after school to study by your own free will."

The truth in the statement was astounding.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Kagome yawned while stretching her arms above her head. She was really tired out from last night, and tonight she was going to get some sleep. Hopefully there would be no monster for her to fight tonight, despite the fact that she loved being a real life heroine. It was pretty tiring to do it nonstop.

"Though I wonder if there is some kind of training that I could be doing?"

Deciding that she would ask the feline later, she continued down the street not noticing the guy from the previous day that she had beat up watching her. Nor did she notice the small group of older boys, whom were leering at her form. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the slight breeze that was going through the air.

"Oh, I should go get the next volume of Shugo Chara!"

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she coincidentally stopped right in front of the store.

A large smile formed on her face, and she couldn't help but feel giddy at her luck. She had even remembered to bring her wallet this time! Walking into the store with a skip in her step, she kept her eyes on the reason for her dream and quickly grabbed. It was the last copies of both Shugo Chara and Loveless! Hearts appeared in her eyes as she took in the males that were on their respective front covers.

_'Ikuto-kun! Seimei-sama!'_

Holding the mangas to her chest, she grabbed a few of the other things around (including a Yoru plushie) before taking them all to the register. Ignoring the looks that she was getting, she couldn't help the chuckles that left her lips. After paying for everything, she walked out with her purchases held closely to her chest.

_'My life is now complete…'_

Kagome then felt a hand settle on her shoulder, and she looked up at the owner of aforementioned appendage.

Tilting her head to the side, she saw a group of four guys surrounding her. A surprised expression was on her face, "Huh?"

One of the boys, tried to give her a charming smile. "My friends and I were wondering if a pretty girl like you would like to spend some time with us?" Blue eyes narrowed on them, and watched, as the group seemed to exchange some kind of look.

She could tell that it didn't mean anything good, for her at least.

Knocking the guy's hand away from her shoulder, she snorted and glared at them from over her shoulder.

"I don't think so."

As she began to walk off, one of the boys snarled at her rejection of their offer. The mentioned male then ran towards her, but was stopped by someone. Blue eyes widened as she heard the yelp of pain, and she turned around. The eldest Tsukino twin stared in shock as saw that it was the guy from yesterday, who stopped the wannabe-attacker.

"It's you!"

He turned around and his darker blue almost black locked with her light blue orbs. Silence reigned for a moment between them, before several snarls were heard from behind him. In a split second, Kagome jumped up and kicked two of the guys in the face.

Ignoring the wide-eyed expression of the currently nameless guy, she smirked and made gave the attackers a two-finger salute. The enraged sounds from the boys, made her smirk widened.

"Oh what's wrong? A couple of boys can't take on a Junior High School girl?"

No more words needed to be said, as the remaining three charged towards her. Kagome could hear the still nameless guy behind her, asking why she was provoking them. As they came closer, she dashed towards them as well before digging her shoe into the ground causing her to kick up some dust while slowing down. Just as they reached her, flames appeared in her eyes, and she brought back her leg.

"Gigantic Punt!"

Swiftly bringing her leg forward, she punted all three of the guys yards away, and ignored the gaping looks that all witnesses to the event had on their faces. Jumping up and down, she then stopped in spun once while thrusting her fist into the air.

Placing her left hand on her hip, she made a victory sign with her other hand. There was a large grin on her face, and then she turned to 'nameless'. "See there, that is how you take care of lowlifes!" Noticing the shocked expression still on his face, she didn't expect the next words that fell from his lips.

"You're a crazy little devil girl aren't you?"

Her eyebrow rose at the comment, and she shrugged while clasping her hands behind her head. "Well I was going to thank you, but if you're just going to be calling me names then forget it." Picking up her bag of new merchandise, she turned to continue home when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hold on!"

Stopping in mid-step, she looked over her shoulder at the guy.

Tilting her head, she gave him a blank look.

"Are you some kind of stalker?"

'Nameless' froze up at that question, and watched as she walked away whistling a small tune. When she was out of sight, he snapped out of his shock and stared skeptically in the direction she disappeared into.

_'How does she keep doing that!' _

Running a hand through his bangs, he decided that he should go and ask his friend Motoki Furuhata about the project that was due in two weeks. Scratching the back of his head, he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll just catch her tommorow."

* * *

"Ah! This is the life!"

Leaning back in her tub full of hot water, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Earlier when she arrived home, she had a long talk with Luna about training. She didn't go into detail, but she soon she was going to have to start. Kagome had no delusions about the Monsters from this 'Dark Kingdom' not becoming stronger each time, and she wanted to be ready! Brushing her bangs away from her face, she bean rinsing off any excess suds from her body.

Pulling the plug from the drain, she grabbed her towel from the counter and stepped out slowly. It wouldn't do for the Champion of Love and Justice to be killed from slipping, and busting her head against the tub. Wrapping the towel around her body, she slipped into her slippers and walked to her room. Going into her room, she locked the door and turned to see Luna looking at the news for any strange happenings.

"Hey Luna, any strange things happening in the city that we need to look into?"

The black cat turned and shook her head, "No actually nothing strange seems to be going on…besides all this advertisements about this radio station." Kagome snorted as she went over to her drawer, and pulled on this sleeveless and strapless towel-dress and towel-headband. Bringing her hair into a high messy ponytail on the back of her head, she slipped the headband on which held her bangs from her face except for a few loose strands. On her body, the dress reached to right above her knees and the top emphasized her chest. Sitting on her bed, she looked over at Luna with a blank look.

"Oh you must be talking about that new love program that Usagi and Naru-san were talking about?"

Nodding, Luna locked her orange-red eyes on Kagome's form. "There has been no proof of anything strange happening, but it is weird that this seemed to pop up all of a sudden."

Kagome had to nod in agreement. "Well all I know so far, is that a bunch of females(and possibly some males) send love letters to the radio station…if their letter is the one that is picked to be read then they receive a blossom in the mail the next morning."

Looking towards the ground in thought, Luna then looked at her with a serious expression.

"Do you know someone that has this blossom?"

Kagome nodded. "Haruna-sensei."

Luna satdown, and continued. "Well, all you can do is watch and see if anything suspicious is going on with this blossom…or if we are just being paranoid." Accepting this small mission, blue eyes turned to the TV, and watched as some mundane news flashed by.

_'It seems that nothing interesting is happening as of yet…oh well…'_

Stretching her hands above her head, she yawned and laid back on her bed.

Yawning softly, she turned over onto her side and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was peaceful at the Tsukino household, or it was until an ear-shattering scream rang through the house. Kagome instantly shot up from her bed, and bolted out of her rom, and down the stairs.

_'Is it an attacker!' _

Skidding towards the front door, her eyes widened as she saw Usagi looking at a purple blossom that was sitting in the middle of her palms. Tilting her head to the side, she couldn't help the blank look that formed on her face.

"What the hell Usagi?"

Breakfast was an amusing affair, as today was their Parent's anniversary and they watched them flirt with each other. Usagi and Shingo might have thought it was a little gross, but to her it was beautiful. Kagome only hoped that she would find someone to have a relationship with, like her parents. While not one of her top 5, it was another of her dreams, but for now she could be content with being a super heroine.

Munching on her piece of toast, she wondered what the day would bring.

_'Not to mention, since Usagi received one of those blossoms, I will have to keep my eye on her.'_

Sitting in class, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Haruna-sensei hadn't arrived yet at all. The others noticed it soon, and they all began coming up with ideas as to why this was. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, she allowed her half-lidded eyes to slide over towards Usagi and Naru. Both of them were wearing a blossom, and talking excitedly with the other girls.

_'Apparently what they stayed after school to do was to write two letters to send at the same time…'_

After about 30 minutes after the bell, the door slid open and gasps rang throughout the classroom. Haruna-sensei looked horrible! The woman staggered into the room, and made her way to her desk sluggishly. Standing out of her chair, Kagome moved towards her slowly.

"Haruna-sensei…are you okay?"

Kagome watched as her teacher turned to look at her with baggy eyes, but then they rolled into the back of her head and she fell back.

Reaching forward, she caught the exhausted woman in time before gently lowering her to the ground. Screams had ripped through the silence, as the other students began to panic. Turning to one of the others, she told him to go get the principal. Looking over at Usagi and Naru, her eyes drifted down to the purple blossoms that were on their chest. For a split second, she saw a faint blue light coming from Usagi and Naru that went into the blossoms.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the situation at hand, and she noticed the same blossom was still on Haruna-sensei's jacket pocket.

_'I will have to tell Luna about this.'_

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk, Luna sneezed a little and wondered who was talking about her. Shaking herself from those thoughts, she noticed that she was sitting in front of that Game Shop, that Kagome's twin loved to frequent. Looking inside, she noticed that a lot of people were inside, and had to wait until later before she could get information. The door to the Arcade opened, and the blonde-haired young man that the blonde twin seemed infatuated with, walked out towards her.

"Oh you must be the cat that Usagi-chan said was following Kagome-chan."

Thinking that it was time she left, she was about to turn around when the young man began petting her. Purring at the masterful petting, she decided that she could talk to Kagome later.

* * *

Walking back home with Usagi and Naru, Kagome couldn't help but loose herself in her thoughts.

No one was able to wake up Haruna-sensei, and an ambulance came and picked her up.

_'Something strange is definitely going on, and the Dark Kingdom is probably behind this.' _

Running a hand through her bangs, she righted her book bag in her hand. As she came out of her thoughts, she heard the sound of something hard like a rock hit metal. Turning around, she face faulted as she noticed Usagi holding her forehead in agony. Walking towards her twin and Naru, Kagome looked down at Usagi with a blank look.

"You weren't watching where you were watching again, were you Usagi?"

Her blonde twin shook her head, and began to cry a little making Kagome sigh and massage the bridge of her nose.

"Alright…well lets go home and get that looked at…"

Her sentence was cut off as someone laughed, and she turned around to see 'Nameless'. Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't help the twitch in her lip from the sight of the guy.

"Hello Nameless…you seem to be stalking me again neh?"

This made him face fault, and she ignored the shocked looks on Usagi and Naru's faces. After a second the older teen jumped up to his feet, and stared at her.

"I'm not stalking you!"

Scoffing a little, she smirked at the annoyance that was coming off of him. "Well…you have to be, because every day at the exact time at this exact spot…you always _**coincidentally **_end up running into me." Usagi was snickering behind her, while Naru seemed to be impressed that Kagome had acquired an older guy as a love interest.

If Kagome had heard that thought, she probably would have sputtered in disbelief and denial.

Usagi stepped forward and was about to say something, when she suddenly swayed. At the same time Naru also began to faint, and Kagome caught Usagi. Nameless caught Naru before she hit the ground, and Kagome's eyes narrowed on the blossoms on their shirts.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

Placing her ear near her twins mouth, she heard the shallow breathing and relaxed only a little.

_'Like Haruna-sensei…'_

When the ambulence finally got there, her and Nameless got in an rode with the two unconscious girls to the hospital. Biting the end of her thumbnail, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she thought about the situation. This was obviously something to do with the Dark Kingdom! Her eyes narrowed further as she thought about the blossoms.

_'I knew something was wrong with those blossoms, and yet didn't go with my instincts!'_

Tonight, she and Luna were going to find that radio station and this was going to end.

_'If anything happens to Usagi because of these Dark Kingdom bastards…'_

Let's just say that what she would do has been censored to preserve the innocence of readers.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and her head snapped in 'Nameless's' direction.

"What?"

Instead of the usual smug look that was on his face (from what Usagi usually complained about when they ran into him), there seemed to be a genuine look of concern. "Are you okay?" For a second, she swore that her heart skipped a beat, but not a second later it went back to normal.

"Yeah…"

Holding a hand to her chest, she wondered what that was as she arrived at the hospital, and she saw that her parents were already waiting there along with Shingo. Kagome wasn't really surprised that they had already found out and were here. Talking with her parents, to assure them that she was fine. She told them that she was going to head home, saying that today's events had worn her out. While leaving she heard one of the nurses talking with 'Nameless'.

"What's your name young man?"

'Nameless' scratched the back of his head, and answered him in his smooth, chocolaty voice.

"Chiba Mamoru."

Making her way outside the hospital, she let that name roll through her head.

_'Mamoru neh?'_

Shrugging, she began sprinting home.

_'At least it is better than Nameless.' _

But there were more important things to worry about. Reaching the front door of her house, she saw that Luna was waiting for her.

"I think you know what needs to be done?"

Nodding, Kagome turned in the direction of downtown. "This scheme by the Dark Kingdom needs to be stopped…before they hurt anyone else." Walking off into the night, Kagome had a feeling that this fight would be more difficult than the other.

Inside the ward, Usagi woke up for a split second and her blue eyes glowed slightly.

"Be careful Gome-Nee-chan…"

* * *

Looking around the corner towards the radio station, she cursed as she noticed a guard standing in front of the gates.

"Luna…how are we going to get passed the guard?"

The feline was deep in thought, when an idea suddenly struck her. "Hold on." Jumping into the air, and doing a back flip a small spark of energy reached Kagome's senses.

Hovering right in front of her was a pen, which had a smooth pink jewel the size of a marble sitting on top of it. Grabbing it gently, she turned to stare down at Luna. "What is this?" Luna had a smug look on her face. "That is the Luna Pen, it will allow you to disguise yourself so you will be able to infiltrate the radio station."

A look of interest was on Kagome's face, before she nodded. Words suddenly came into her head, and she tossed the pen into the air.

"Moon Disguise Power! Turn me into a sophisticated talent agent!"

For a split second Kagome's body was engulfed in a bright light, before it completely disappeared. Instead of her usual school uniform, she was standing in a dark blue formal suit-dress that showed her collar bone, and a pair of sunglasses handing from her shirt. On her feet were some black stilettos, and her hair was long reaching to her waist in wavy curls.

"Wow…"

Spinning around in the stilettos, she was surprised that she wasn't wobbling as much as she thought she would. Kagome never really liked heels, even if they had short heels on their required school shoes. Looking at Luna, she walked over towards the guard and quickly got herself into the building.

As soon as she stepped foot into the building, she felt that something was wrong. Looking around, she saw that all the workers were asleep.

'_Well this is certainly Usagi's dream job…'_

Gritting her teeth, she followed the signs pointing in the direction of the studio. When she finally arrived at the room, she barged into the room and glared at the blonder-haired man in the strange uniform. Looking over to the side, she noticed that he was still On Air.

Kagome marched over to the microphone. "STOP LISTENING TO THIS PROGRAM! THE BROOCHES THAT THEY ARE SENDING ALL OF YOU ARE EVIL! THROW THEM AWAY!"

The handsome blond behind the desk, stood up and slammed his fists onto the desk and scowled at her.

"Quiet now!"

Pointing towards him, the Sailor Scout in disguise smirked.

"It's too late! I have already said my piece, and everyone is going to catch onto your evil scheme!"

When it was shown that the listeners were dropping, a feral growl flew from Jadeite's lips making Kagome's smirk widened. "You will pay for this!" Crossing her arms, Kagome was about to ask what he was going to do when the sound of breaking glass reached her ears. Turning around, she could only watch as the masculine but female monster knocked her through several walls. When she finally landed on the ground in one of the other rooms, Kagome brought a hand up to massage her lower back and groaned.

"I…am so going to feel that in the morning."

But as soon as she had heard the cackles of the monster coming closer, she stood up. It was time to stop playing games. Thrusting her hand into the air, she got ready.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Kagome's vision was filled with colors as she felt the transformation happening. Ribbon shot out from the brooch and surrounded her body created a bathing suit-like suit with a blue sailor style collar and red bow. Then she brought she crossed her hands in front of her, and the ribbons wrapped around her arms to make shoulder-length gloves. She then felt the ribbons to wrap around her feet, and red knee-high red boots with crescent moon on the white that outlined the top. Spinning around a mid-thigh length blue skirt attached to the bodysuit.

Closing her eyes she felt her pigtail came undone, and her hair seemed to grow down to her knees. Two red circular pins, slid into her wavy hair like clips. Opening her eyes, she then brought her hands over her head in a wide arc before stopping in a pose.

Deciding to take this fight to the roof since she had caused enough damage to this building already, she ran towards the monster and gave it one swift kick to its face. Kagome grinned before she noticed the stairs to the roof. Racing up the stairs, she could hear the threats that the monster was spewing and could feel the excitement rushing through her veins. Coming up to the roof, she sees that the blond was standing on the roof with crossed arms.

Skidding to a stop, she narrowed her eyes on the man's frame. There was something telling her that she was nowhere near the shape to take this guy on, so she wouldn't even try. Kagome was forced out of her musing, as the door to the roof slammed off its hinges and the monster came barreling towards hers.

_'Well there is one thing I do know…' _

Popping her knuckles, she smirked as she got ready to take on this monster.

_'While I can't take on that guy, I can deal with this monster!'_

Dodging the monster's wild strikes with ease, she only grew more amused as she saw the monster getting frustrated.

"STOP RUNNING YOU LITTLE PEST!"

Jumping over the punch sent her way, Kagome landed on the outstretched arm with ease, before giving a sweeping kick to the monster's head sending it off to the side. It landed a little ways in front of the blonde, and Kagome had an idea.

The blonde stepped forward with and unattractive snarl on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Stepping fully into the moonlight shining from the sky, Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Justice, and I say on behalf of the Moon…I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil."

Turning a little to the side, she pointed at them with smirk.

"And that means you assholes!"

Kagome's eyes glowed a luminous blue, and she brought her hands towards the tiara on her forehead. It glowed, and she noticed the interest in the blond's eyes.

"It is time to end this!" Swinging her arm back, she then brought it forward swiftly.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!"

Once again she launched the discus towards the monster, and watched as it grew to a larger size. The monster screamed in pain right before it died, and the glowing boomerang continued towards the man. A little bit of hope came to Kagome. Maybe the guy would be defeated as well. But she was happy she didn't get her hopes up too much, as when the boomerang came right in front of him. 'Blondie' raises his hand, and stopped the tiara in mid-air making it shrink and then lose its glow before falling to the ground uselessly.

Smacking herself on her forehead, she saw the enraged expression on his face.

"Crap…"

Her senses brought her back to the situation as she ducked, and thanked the Kamis for her instincts. The blonde man would have kicked her head clean off her shoulders with that kick! Backing away, she brought her arms in front of her in a cross, as he was assaulting her left and right. Cursing at the pain she felt in her arms, Kagome hoped that a miracle happened.

_'I don't think I can take anymore of this!'_

Finally, Kagome's left leg gave out from all the stress of keeping her up under that assault and she fell to the ground with a cry. She heard a laugh of triumph from her opponent, and she couldn't help but scowl at him.

_'Bastard.' _

Jadeite saw that she was down, and was going to finish this when something was thrown in between them and caused a cut to open on his face. Looking around growling, the general decided that he would finish the girl off another time.

_'I don't want to have to deal with an unknown enemy.'_

Sailor Moon watched as he disappeared and sighed in relief.

He was going to kill her!

Glancing down at the ground, Kagome saw that it was a rose, and looked in the direction it came from. Jumping to her feet, she bent down and pulled the rose from the ground. "You should be more careful Sailor Moon, but remember you aren't in this alone." With that, he disappeared leaving Kagome to stare at his back.

'Tuxedo Mask…I guess I have to thank him for butting in this time again…'

Grasping the rose in her hand gently, she turned to see Luna coming towards her. "You did well Sailor Moon…it seems that our enemy is more powerful than anticipated…" Nodding, she looked towards the sky towards the moon. "I think we should start that training sooner than I planned…if that guy is as strong as I think he is…"

Holding the rose with her left hand, she clenched her right into a fist.

_'I am sure to have no chance against anyone stronger than him…the way I am now.'_

Kagome came out of her self-scolding thoughts, when Luna laid a paw on her boot.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, the next time you two meet…I am sure that you will be more than a match for him."

Sending a small grin to Luna, she agreed. Turning her gaze back to the moon, she felt the wind caress her raven locks.

_'But for now…I must get stronger…'_

* * *

Usagi had come home later that night, and seemed completely fine though she was sleeping peacefully. The next day, she and Kagome walked to school and were greeted by a completely refreshed Naru. Kagome, AKA Sailor Moon, brought a hand up to her mouth and yawned. Haruna-sensei was back as well, and seemed very well rested, even more so than Usagi and Naru. Leaning her cheek into her hand, she watched with a fond smile as Haruna-sensei began passing out piles of homework for her back-to-school present for them.

Ignoring the groans coming from the other students, she allowed a large grin to slide onto her face.

_'It seems at least for now…all is well.'_

Unknown to her, the pink jewel on top of the Luna Pen glowed and sent out a pulse of power. On the other side of Tokyo, in a large building a small signal caught the attention of a silver-haired man. Amber eyes widened in surprise, as the only possible source of this signal came to his mind. The image of the source made his eyes widened even further, as the survellience from one of the many schools he opened popped up on screen. Bringing a hand up to the screen, he caressed the cheek of the girl grinning happily.

"So you were reborn once again…Kagome…Imouto."

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

* * *

WHOOT! I am now done with the second chapter! 8D I was going to update this on 9/1, but unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it that day. But I have it now for you guys today on my day out of school, due to the schools being closed because of the flooding here in Georgia. I hope that you all continue to enjoy it, but now onto the reviews and the poll!

(Music from Persona 3 Soundtrack: (Iwatodai Dorms} playing in background)

Answers to Reviews with DeathNoteMaker-sama!

DNM: Hello Everyone, I am going to be ansewering all of the Thirty something reviews that I have received so far for this fanfic o' mine! First "bao"!

bao: here..not sure if this is the right fanfic./s/1657103/1/Someone_New  
also i really like your fanfic..please continue updating..i really hate it when people stop there fanfic when its so interesting..well i'm rooting for you..

DNM: Thank you for the link! Don't worry there is no way that I am going to be abandoning this story, I went through too much trouble planning it. DX Thanks for the encouragement, and I will try my best!

Lunar Dream: I am loving the story line you've got started here and I cannot wait to see more!

DNM: (Tears fall down face) Thank you for your kind words, I actually did have to brainstorm with my partner in crime, Bishi-chan to come up with a decent plot. Most of the small amount of Sailor Moon/InuYasha Xovers was mostly about Rei coming to Feudal Era and taking InuYasha from Kagome. Something I really don't understand. Is InuYasha worth stealing? Anyway, I wanted to add something new to the section.

maru: Whoa, Sailor Moon is really old school but it´s fun again after such a long time. I vote for Seiya because he really deserved someone to love and honestly, I hated Tuxedo Mask. The transformation of him was always ridiculous to me, to bad you want to pair him with Kagome. In my opinion Usagi is better suited to him but that´s just me. I would like to see Kagome with Seiya and Prince Demand. I hope we will see Rei (my favourite) and the other girls, too and I really really hope that there won´t be a chibi-usa; I hate that little pest. There is something about the pink-haired girls I just really can´t stand (like Haruno).

DNM: Heh, I think of Sailor Moon as old school too. Some people who get into anime now, don't know what Sailor Moon is, which shocks the hell out of me. Who the hell doesn't know what Sailor Moon is? 8D Yes, Tuxedo Mask's transformation is ridiculous, but hey we have to deal with it. XD I have someone else in mind for Usagi, and so Mamoru isn't available for her. Rei should be coming in soon, but I am in a crossroads on what version (anime, manga/live-action series) of her personality she should go with. In Chibi-Usa's case…hmm…^_^; we will just have to see what I do in the future. I can't stand Sakura either, but unfortunately she is growing on me like a fungus! :D

SakuraBlossom24: AMAZING JOB! Absouloutley fantastic. I love how you wrote this story out, it's just so different from other writing styles. Kagomes character is refreshing to say the least. And Aw, does it have to be one other guy can't it be...two?:PXD Like Prince Diamond and Kou Yaten or one of those two? Come on Yaten has pretty silver hair like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! Don't you love that pretty silver hair?

DNM: (Bows) Thank you for the praise! (Ego inflates) yeah, I have decided that she shall have a mini harem. She is going to be a Queen Dammit! She deserves a harem! 8D (Hides face) Stop trying to use my fetish against me!

ShiTsukisama: PLEASE UPDATE *whines like beaten puppy*?

DNM: Hoped you liked the update!

Piotessa: I Love it and hope you update really fast ^^ I would Love it if Kagome gets with Seiya because I was so sad for him in the Sailor Moon episodes ^^ Please update soon ^^

DNM: Sorry I didn't update nearly as fast as I wanted too! DX Unfortunately, these long chapters take longer than my usual length in chapters. Not to mention I try to read over to see if I messed up anywhere. And despite the fact I do this, I still miss the mistakes. XD Yeah, I almost cried. Usagi had it bad for Mamoru.

PLF94: I really like this idea. I hope you continue this. And just for clarification, Mamoru and Kagome is the pairing right? And are the other girls going to be added into the mix soon?

DNM: Thank you. Yes, Mamoru/Kagome is the main couple, but she shall have three other guys due to the urging of some readers. 8D The other sailor senshi shall be appearing soon, but I am letting Kagome have some time to adjust to her role before bringing them in. Anyway, the other sailor senshi's pairings have been decided (As shown at the top) and one of Kagome's three extra guys has been chosen, but his name won't be shown until he shows up.

ShadowFoxMoon: 'And that means you bitch!'

HA-! OMG I couldn't stop laughing! I wasn't expecting that!

There was so many things I liked about this story. The length, and the writing was very nicely done. Great detail and good expansion made it very easy for me to make a picture of what was going on, and easily flow through the story. I don't see that much in stories I read now-a-days. People always try to rush and most of the plot and pace is to fast for me to keep up or be interested in, but this- was great! Great! Great! Lol can't stop saying that…

DNM: Thank you! Kagome's random ending just popped into my head when I was typing it! XD It just seemed to fit so well! Thank you also for your wonderful compliments as well! I usually try to keep the flow steady unless, I am trying to hurry and post a fic. 8D, which I should hurry up and do with Gengetsugakure before someone kills me!

-Yuna's Reincarnation-1: update soon

DNM: ^_^; alright? XD

Binnybai: this is AWESOME! can't wait for you next update :D  
is kagome also now basically like serenity, as the moon princess? I picture her transformation sorta be like sesshomaru style with silverish hair and that lovely crescent on both their heads  
speaking of sess, are any of the inuyasha crew going to be making appearances?

DNM: (Egos inflates) Thanks! Yes Kagome is the Princess, but her name isn't Serenity. (Looks around before whispering) Don't tell Kagome. XD I am still coming up with an image of Kagome as the moon princess, but you all will see when I get there. As you saw at the end of the chapter, yes I plan on bringing in some of the InuYasha characters. Some more shocking than the others.

Goddess of Death 09: THIS SO COOL! . I say that it should be Mamoru/Kagome/Seiya would be cool. Are some people from Inuyasha going to come in? Are the other sailors going to be the same? can't wait to find out!

DNM: 8D Thanks! Yes some of the characters from InuYasha are coming in, and yes the Sailor scouts are going to be the same. Though I may be using different personalities for them, by choosing to use their manga, anime, or live-action selves. One in particular I like her manga personality better than the anime one. I'm not going to say any names. (Shifty eyes)

DarkFire Ruby: Oh I love this can't wait for the next one! I vote Prince Demand Yay!

DNM: Thanks for lovin' it! :D

Shiori Yume: LOL! okay first of all i ahve to sya, please don't get bored with this fic at anytime! this has to be the most exciting and different crossover ever! please keep up the excellent work! i love this fic it is so funny and kagome is just perfect! i love at the very end when she was like, "and that means you bitch" i was nearly in tears when i read that because it was so random!

how about price demand? i mean, give the guy a break, he needs love too! more so then any of the other guys!

DNM: I'm not getting bored with this fic anytime soon. 8D I thank you for your wonderful compliments, for that was what I was aiming for. Some originality! I was hoping that Kagome was funny, after all that was also what I was aiming for. She needs a little funniness to deal with what she has to deal with. With how the votes are going, he most likely will get this break. XD

Nozume: You might as well make it a short time harem, and make Kagome end up with Mamaru and Demand.

But really, I prefer the Dead Moon Circus Amazing Trio, more specifically, Tiger's Eye (Taigauzu Ai).

Anyways, the story your looking for might have been deleted, since I can't find is either "

BUT KEEP TRYING!

DNM: Yep, that is what I have decided in the end. A mini-harem! With Mamoru, and one other guy decided for now. I am telling you right now, you will never expect it. I will keep trying, thanks for the encouragement!

Avestia: This was such a great start! I'm so loving Kagome's personality hehe. But i'm just wondering about her miko powers, will she still have them?

But for pairings wise, I vote for Prince Diamond & Kagome. Just love the bloke, and really want to see a happy ending for him.

DNM: Thanks for lovin' her personality! I was working very hard on it, trying to add in Kagome's fiery-ness from her previous life in this one. Her miko powers, is still with her as seen in some of her attacks, but wither she will regain the ones she had before she died will be a mystery for a while. XD Everyone seems to want a happy ending for him, including me…I wonder if that is called Fangirlism?

kakashixangela: hehe this is cute...and at the same time new to me

well update! ^ ^

DNM: ^_^ well I hope you like it.

LeafeKnight: This was a really awesome start. I've never read a SM/IY xover before.

I really like this! I hope to see more chapters in the near future. Until then, ^_^Ja ne!

DNM: Thank you! The future is here!

Haru Inuzuka: Lol, this was BRILLENT! ^-^ I was laughing throughout alot of this chap and I LOVE Kagome's personality! Mainly this sentence: "And that means you bitch!" I was nearly howling at that! XD I admit, I was a little sceptical about this fic at first, but I'm glad I was wrong! =D

Hmm, I don't know who to vote for to be with Kagome...Mamoru/Kagome would make a cute couple, I admit but, I honestly can't see it very well. So, maybe Ginja Seijuro? Or Kou Seiya? Either is okay with me! ;)

What will happen now? How will Kagome being Sailor Moon instead of Usagi change things? Will Kagome remember her past life any? Does she still have Priestess powers? What happened to the Shikon Jewel?

Plz continue this interesting and funny fic soon, alright? Ja ne! =^^=

DNM: (Brushes hair away from face and smirks) Thank you, and I am happy that I turned you from a skeptic into a fan! 8D I always love doing that! Oh don't worry, I too couldn't see it especially with the actions he took in the Sailor R arc. Things will be much different with an I'll-Punch-You-In-The-Face-If-You-Annoy-Me Kagome, and Usagi in regards to that incident but the same in some aspects. Heh, many things shall change, including some of her techniques, and I am even planning on changing some things about her transformation uniforms. (Especially the Eternal one…something bugged me about that one **mutters**) Kagome remembering her past life? (No comment for now), Does she still have her miko powers (some of the them for now), and the Shikon (smirks).

Eriklover101: hmm can't wait to see what kagome does next.

DNM: Well you saw now. XD

Kitsumi-Hime: Interesting... There's a few spelling errors with words that sound the same, but means different things (e.g. write, right) but other than that, it's a good start! I'm voting for Prince Demand.

DNM: ^_^

WaveMasterYami: Wah, this is a really cute idea! Hmm, I vote for Ginga Seijuro, because he really was a cutie! 3

I eagerly await your next update!

DNM: He is cute! X3

Tharrina: This is really good

DNM: Arigato.

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: Was the story that you were talking about, Someone New by A Fading Angel? "Kagome has decided to give up on InuYasha. While at home, she bumps into a handsome stranger who is also looking to escape destiny... [IK, MK, MU]" It's a good story, if it's not the one then you should read it! Your story was very good! I liked the last line a whole bunch 'cause she said bitch! Is Kagome going to ask about her past as princess Serenity and stuff about the other Senshi? Like if she's a part of a group or something? She needs to ask about all of her attacks and such. Since Kagome is a Tsukino now. Does that mean that the Higurashi's never had a daughter? Or is this based after the Higurashi's all died of old age or something? I think the latter would make more sense because of the whole time paradox thing. If there was never a Kagome Higurashi than she never went back to the past to make the wish that made Kagome Tsukino. How will Kagome react when she sees Rei, who is a shrine maiden? Will she have a feeling of familiarity? Can Kagome save some of the "bad" people from being killed? Please! Is there still going to be Chibi Usagi later? Serenity and Endymion's daughter who was named after her mother? Maybe now after her aunt? This seems like it's going to be an awesome fic! Please update soon!

DNM: Thank you for the compliments! ^_^; Wow a lot of questions, I will try to answer them the best I can without giving out any secret information. ;D For right now, no one knows who the Moon Princess is, so I can't answer that question. Plus it wouldn't make sense for her to be asking about her past for right now. XD She will be asking about all the attacks, but of course she will slowly received them as there are not that many attacks that the canon Sailor Moon has. Though Kagome shall be having attacks she had in her past life added to her arsenal soon. On the question about where Kagome came from, she was reborn in the Tsukino family, in her previous life she was born in the Higurashi family. Unfortunately the Higurashis and Kagome wont meet because of the exact reason, you hit right on the head. 8D On Kagome and Rei's first encounter, I guess that she would feel some familiarity with Rei, but not a lot. Kagome saving some of the bad people? We'll see, I do know one guy she is going to save, because I plan to have him with Usagi. (Covers mouth) Oops…did I say that? Chibi-Usa? That is another question that I cannot answer. XD I hope you loved the update.

Iheartanime43: like it ;D can't wait for more ^^  
i wonder if darien (dont know the japanese names) is still paired with serena?

DNM: Mamoru is Darien's Japanese name. He is with Kagome; Usagi (Serena) is with someone else.

hermonine: Great start of a story. Keep up the great work and update soon!

DNM: Thanks, I hope you liked the update. ^_^

katiedog13: Prince Diamond  
So,is Usagi just there for show? I don't know how normal life would be with super heroine for a sister but I suppose more normal then being one yourself

DNM: No actually Usagi has an important role in the story, but what that is isn't up for discussion right now.

hieikag: *holds out a bag full of different flavors of pocky* stay strong shi-chan!  
XD so, kagome's role-model is amu? Mah, i have to agree kags, ikuto and seimei are quite sexy XP

DNM: (snatches bag of pocky, before running towards the corner) Mine! Yep, Kagome admires Amu for the simple fact that she is heroine. 8D Yes, Ikuto and Seimei are the smex.

Herm'N'Drake4ever: I loved the story. Very unique and interesting. I especially loved the line "And that means you bitch!" It made me crack up. I hope you update soon! :D

DNM: Thank you for lovin' the story! That was what I was going for, Unique! Here is the update!

Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: YAS XD OMG I LOVED EVERY MOMENT IN THIS XD! And that last line just crack me upXD! Hehehe, I can't wait to see what happens next! Especially to see Mamoru and Kagome's relationship develop, with and without the masks. Kyaa! I also want to read what will happen when Kagome meets Tuxedo Mask XD! Will she be starstruck? Love at first sight? Oh, the possibilities!

Anyways, I hope you update soon. I can't wait to read on Kagome's first fight as Sailor Moon XD

DNM: THANK YOU BISHI-CHAN! WELL I HOPED YOU LOVED THE FIGHT! XD

Evil RULZ: that was great :) and the story that you are looking for is "Someone New" and the author is "A Fading Angel" :) i hope this is the one :) and please udpate soon cause i have never seen any kagome mamoru storys completed because all the authors give up of just forgets about fan fiction and i love kagome mamoru and i love most of the storys :) so please update soon casue i will be waiting

*i will be a loyal reader*

DNM: Here is the update! Thanks for becoming a faithful reader!

Alright those are all the reviews I have received so far, and I will be doing this for the entirety of the fic. XD So any questions, then I may or may not answer them. Especially if they are asking about the hidden evil plot that is going through my crazy mind. 8D Anyway I will see you guys at the new update!

Kou Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter): IIII (4 Go Seiya! XD It seems people like him a lot!)

Prince Diamond (Demand): IIIIIIII (8 O_O WOW! HE IS KICKING EVERYONE'S ASS! THE PEOPLE LOVE YOU DIAMOND! 8D)

Ginga Seijūrō (Alan Granger): II (I was surprised by just the two votes for him, but he still has time to catch up!)

Kou Yaten (Sailor Star Healer): I (-_-; well he only has one vote! Though I am sure that will most likely change neh? X3)

Taigauzu Ai (Tiger's Eye from Dead Moon Circus, Amazing Trio): I (Oh well there is also only one vote for this guy…hmm…well he still has time.)

No Chibi-Usa (Named after her Aunt): I (Someone voted for it) ^_^;


	3. Kicking Ass & Snacking, Wanna be a starI

**Once a Shikon No Miko, Always a Moon Hime**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or do I own Sailor Moon, though I do own this plot, and any OCs I may use.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Sailor Moon**

**Pairing(s): Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino (Higurashi) Kagome/? (This person has been decided thanks to Bishi-chan and her ideas!) /? /? (That leaves two more guys that you can choose from {Just now decided this}), the pairings for the Sailor Senshi have been decided.) Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter)/Motoki Furuhata (Andrew Hansford- English), Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury)/Zoisite (Male like he was intended to be), Rei Hino/Jadeite (Yep, I am putting them together), Minako Aino (Sailor Venus)/Kunzite, etc.**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning(s): Language, Violence, etc.**

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Magical Girl, Romance, etc.**

**Summary: Lying there dying Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon wished on the Silver Crystal for a normal life without crime fighting, unknown to her Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko also dying wishes for everyone's deepest desires to be fulfilled. With these wishes, the Shikon and the Silver Crystal both grant their wishes. Now in an alternate reality, the fraternal twins Tsukino Usagi and (formerly Higurashi) Kagome wake up on the day, which Usagi became Sailor Moon. Only this time the history has been changed, instead of Usagi becoming Sailor Moon it is Kagome. How different will this series be with Kagome being "The Protector of Love and Justice"?**

**A/N: Whoot! Here I am with Chapter 3 of Once a Shikon No Miko, Always a Moon Hime! I was really happy that everyone had enjoyed the last chapter. And to the suggestion that I answer the reviews by answering by review reply, and my answer to that is "no." I am too lazy to be doing something like that, when I can just answer the reviews at the end of my chapter. 8D Well I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. I appreciate all the compliments; really you are all inflating my ego (laughs through nose)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: SNACKS AND KICKIN' ASS! Kagome's Way of Staying Slim And Trim!**

**(WARNING: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME…-_- NO SERIOUSLY DON'T), and Who Really Wants to be a Superstar Anyway (Part 1)**

**

* * *

**

Stepping out of her tub, Kagome shook her head and sighed at the warmth that was on her skin from her hot bath. Wrapping her damp hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, she slid her towel-headband on and moved towards the mirror. Using her washcloth, she poured hot water onto it before squeezing every last drop out of it. Bringing the washcloth onto her face, she held her breath as she felt the heat on her face. Though she wasn't one who cared much for her appearance, she still cared greatly for her skin and body.

Pulling the towel-dress on, she stepped out of the bathroom drying the side of her neck with a small towel. Slipping into her matching slippers, and made her way towards the door. Closing it behind her, she noticed that Luna was by her legs. Now that she thought about it, Luna had been with her in the house for the last couple of days and no one had noticed. Before she could think in further on this topic, an ear-piercing scream came from Usagi's room.

Instantly Kagome and Luna tensed, was something attacking her? Forcing herself out of the slight daze, she dashed off towards her sister's room. Skidding to a stop in Usagi's room, she looked around and didn't find anything suspicious but then she heard whimpers in the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, she saw her slightly younger twin sniffling while on the floor. Moving over towards her, she kneeled down and looked at her in concern.

"Usagi?"

The blonde turned to her slightly, and her blue eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Nee-chan…"

Waiting patiently for her twin to tell her what was wrong, she didn't expect what her sister was about to tell her.

"I GAINED A HALF A POUND!"

For a few seconds, Kagome couldn't do anything but stare and then a deadpanned expression appeared on her face. Standing up from the floor, she went over to the counter and grabbed one of Usagi's magazines. Rolling it up, she walked over to Usagi and slapped her against the head with it.

"Baka."

Sitting at the dinner table Kagome munched contently on the lovely dinner her mother had provided for the family. As always it was delicious! For a few minutes she continued eating, and then she noticed the absence of sound coming from her left. Usagi was sitting next to her looking down at her plate in hunger, and yet wasn't eating anything. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, she wasn't disappointed a second later.

"Usagi, why aren't you eating?"

The blonde clenched her fist into her lap as she looked up.

"I am going to lose weight! So I am not going to eat!"

A small frown formed on Ikuko's face as she stared at the shorter Tsukino twin. "Now young lady it is unhealthy to starve yourself!" Kagome stopped with her chopsticks lying against her bottom lip.

' _Shugo Chara wasn't going to be updated for a little while, at least that was what the official site said.'_

Huffing, Usagi turned to look at Kagome. "What do you think Kagome?"

Blue eyes widened in shock of the amount of food on Kagome's plate. Gapping at her sister, Usagi pointed towards her. "Why are you eating all of that!"

Finally coming out of her daze, Kagome looked over at Usagi with half-lidded eyes. She for one didn't really see the dilemma in her gaining half a pound. A paw touched her leg, and Kagome looked down from the corner of her eye and saw Luna holding a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow she reached down for a split second, and gently grasped it. Bringing it up so she could see it, she looked at the paper and had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. The others at the table looked at her questioningly, but the dark-haired twin was too busy laughing.

Curious as to what she was laughing about, Usagi reached over and grabbed the paper. Looking at it, an anger mark appeared on her forehead. Glaring over at Kagome for a second, and then tears began to fill her eyes.

"!"

The others at the table stared as the two younger females, laughed (Kagome) and cried (Usagi). Peering over at each other the three "normal" members of the Tsukino family shrugged at each other.

Laying her head on her desk, Kagome yawned softly as she stared over at her sister and her little gang of friends. It seemed that her worrying over her half-pound gain hadn't gone away, but only seemed to increase. Opening her bag, she pulled out a large container of dango and began to chow down. Because of her discussing her training with Luna, she hadn't had enough time to pack a lunch. Fortunately she had enough time this morning to buy a few snacks that she would be able to munch on.

Pulling the stick out of her mouth, she chewed on the treat with a blissful expression. It was delicious as always!

"I am going on a diet and that is final!"

Looking up from her treat with half-lidded eyes, she stared over at her sister who stood in the middle of the circle with a determined expression. The other girls including Naru seemed really impressed. "If you're going on a diet then so are we!"

One of the girls then stepped forward. "Though we are going on a diet, we can't just stop eating." The other looked at her questioningly, but before she said anything Kagome walked over with the container of dango in one hand, and three dango sticks in the other.

"What she means is that instead of just not eating, you should cut out all the junk food that you usually eat."

Three of the five girls looked at her in understanding, and Kagome sighed. She was happy they seemed to understand.

The school didn't need girls passing out here and there, because of some pop culture fad going around.

_'Really who is going to starve themselves so they could look like those twigs that model on TV?'_

Stuffing another dango stick in her mouth, she turned to her twin and Naru. Both of them were still in their own worlds about being thin, and seemed to have not heard a weird that she had said. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead before she sighed.

_'I'll try again later on.'_

Everyone quickly got to his or her seats after the bell rung; sitting in her seat she put away her dango container filled with sticks. Releasing a contented sigh, she sat up straight and waited with everyone else for Haruna-sensei to show up. Not even a second later, the door to the room opened and their teacher stepped in. For a second everyone was speechless as they took in their teacher's appearance. There seemed to be this extremely healthy glow around her, and Kagome wondered what happened to make her so happy.

"_Wow! Haruna-sensei looks amazing!"_

"_Hot damn sensei is looking hot today!"_

"_Shut up, though I have to admit she does look really pretty today…"_

Glancing over at Usagi, she noticed that she was also staring at their teacher in amazement. The red-haired woman stood at the front of the class with a large smile. "Good morning class, please take out your homework and study for a few minutes, I will be giving you all a little pop quiz." At that statement, all the student s groaned and moaned. No matter if their teacher was looking pretty that day, she was still going to work them into the ground.

The pop quiz in their English class was something made of nightmares for most students, but for those excelling in English (Gurio, Kagome, Naru, etc.). Usagi for instance was indeed one of the people that suffered during the quiz, the only reason she wasn't drowning her sorrows in sweets (besides her intention to not eat at all) was the fact Haruna-sensei decided not to make it count. Sitting with her friends outside in the courtyard (she also made Kagome tag along), and they discussed their diet plans.

Looking over at Kagome a shock flashed through her blue eyes as she took in the giant meat bun that she was munching on. "WHAT!" Taking another bite, Usagi watched as the dark-haired twin looked at her with a questioning look. "WHY ARE YOU EATING THAT?" Chewing the food in her mouth, Kagome didn't immediately answer and just stared at her. After swallowing, she gave the blonde-twin an 'Are-You-Stupid?' look.

"I'm hungry, why else would I eat it?"

Sinking her teeth into the meat bun, Kagome closed her eyes and savored the taste. It was absolutely perfect, but then she remembered her sister. Holding it out to the blonde, she raised her eyebrow. "Do you want some?" As she was holding out the meat bun, she saw the hunger practically shining in her little twin's eyes. Unfortunately, she pushed the bun back to Kagome and shook her head.

"No way! I'm going to stick to my diet!"

Continuing her feasting upon the poor bun, she shrugged.

'_Oh well, she is stubborn but she won't last much longer.' _

Usagi's declaration seemed to strengthen the others' resolves, because if the one known as one of the infamous 'Black Holes' was going to give up food for her goal then why can't they? Shaking her head, she tuned out from the conversation that was commencing.

_'I wonder what kind of training Luna has in mind, she wasn't very clear on it and I am anxious to get started…I don't want to be beat that bad again.'_

A quick image of Jadeite flashed through her mind, making her tighten her grip on the last piece of the bun enough to squish it slightly. Gritting her teeth, she couldn't help but feel angry at how he had kicked her ass so easily. There was an obvious gap in between their power levels, and she wanted to close it quickly. With powerful enemies like that she would have to become more powerful, and quickly if the Dark Kingdom was really up to no good.

_'Not to mention all these strange happenings that are reported to be happening all over the place.'_

"Oh yeah, these had fallen out of her purse!"

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Gurio passing out these pictures. Curiosity peeked in her, as she wondered who exactly was in them. Moving over to Usagi, she leaned over and was surprised to see a picture of their teacher working out intensely.

"Oi Umino…"

The boy looked over at her, and immediately he turned a bright red. "Y-Yes Kagome-san?" Raising an eyebrow at his weird behavior she wondered mentally what was wrong with him, but shrugged it off.

"Where did you get these?"

The boy automatically froze up, and seemed to all of a sudden get _**really**_ nervous. "U-Um, I had picked them up after they had fallen out of her purse." A small frown appeared on Kagome's face. "You didn't get those from Haruna-sensei's purse did you?" For a second, if his glasses were off, Kagome was sure he would have resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. "O-O-Of course I got them from Haruna-sensei's purse!" Pointing at him with a blank look, she scowled.

"I know you didn't because Haruna-sensei didn't even bring her purse today."

Every pair of eyes was on the spectacled boy, and a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Bringing a hand up to the back of his head, he scratched his head and chuckled nervously. From under the intense stares, he began to sweat. "W-Well…" Without another world, he shot off away from them. Sighing, Kagome massaged her temples. It was already apparent, from the creepy stars in the other girls' eyes, they wanted to find out something.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an apple strudel. Biting into it, she allowed herself to savor the flavor. She knew the other girls, most likely Usagi, would find him. They were like Bloodhounds when they wanted something. Looking down at her watch, she wondered absentmindedly what their mother was cooking for dinner.

* * *

A few hours later…

Adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder, Kagome stood with Usagi, Naru, and their friends in front of this gym. From what her twin had told her, Haruna-sensei had been coming here to work out and had gotten her 'perfect thin figure'. Taking a bite out of her Takoyaki, she glanced over at the others and mentally laughed at their expressions. Wrapping her free arm around Usagi's neck, the Champion of Love and Justice looked back at the gym.

"We might as well go in you know, your not going to be 'thinner' by sitting here catching flies."

Going towards the building, she heard the footsteps of the girls behind her.

Running on the treadmill, Kagome tasted the strawberry funnel cake that she had brought. As soon as they had come into the building, the head fitness instructor had approached them. Like the other girls, she also thought he was hot but not enough to work themselves to death for.

_'Not that I am really tired, but…' _

Glancing over at the other girls, she watched as they tried to not collapse on their treadmills. Unlike her, they didn't do regular physical activity, so she was impressed that they had lasted this long. Finishing the funnel cake, she threw the trash into the bin.

"Good job, you are doing extremely well."

Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she saw that it was the head trainer. Like before she would admit that he was hot, but she couldn't help but feel like she had seen him before. "Um yeah, I am used to being active so this isn't hard for me." He nodded, and he stepped back and continued to watch her.

_'This girl has a lot of energy in her, though I feel like I have seen her somewhere before…'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the three of the girls turned off their machines.

_'Well I should get the energy from these three first._'

Walking over to the girls, he was disgusted to see the dreamy looks on their faces as they stared at him.

_'These humans are truly foolish creatures.' _

Getting them to follow him downstairs, he didn't notice the two twins walking towards the bathrooms.

Sitting in the large tub of hot water, Kagome placed a wet hand towel on her head. Resting against the side, she sighed and smiled. "Now that was a nice workout!" Her twin was also sighing in contentment as the hot water soothed all her sore muscles. "That wasn't nice Nee-chan! It was torture!" Glancing over at the blonder with a blank look, the dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"You know you wanted to come here on your crazy 'Lose Weight' craze."

Crossing her arms, Usagi huffed and glared over at her twin. "I needed to, unlike you I don't have the same metabolism!" The blank look was still present, "You and I have the same metabolism, I just move around more than you do, besides gaining half a pound really isn't that big a deal…now if you gained 5 pounds in a week then you should be worried." Seeing as the girl was obviously not going to listen to her, she sighed.

"Whatever…we should get going, I am sure that the others have left already."

Getting out of the tub, the two quickly fixed themselves up and made their way out of the gym. The absence of their companions' stuff had given weight to thought that the other girls had left.

_'Or they went down to those Relaxation pods that guy was talking about.' _

Shaking her head, she had to pretend like she didn't hear that monstrous growl coming from her sister's stomach.

Walking towards their house, they passed by all the stores and Kagome almost had to sing a song in her head to ignore the sounds of hunger erupting from her sister. She even had to stop her sister from trying to take some little brat's food. As they continued walking, the taller twin noticed that Usagi seemed to be slowing down. "Usagi, we need to get you something to eat…this not eating thing is not helping you!" But her sister shook her head, and moved past her.

"I can't eat, I have to lose that weight!"

Taking one more step, the shorter girl's knees gave out on her and she fell forward. Shock and fear raced through Kagome, and she moved forward to catch her sister. Fortunately for both of them, the blonde had chosen to almost pass out right in front of Motoki's Arcade. Motoki Furuhata seemed to be just as surprised as he got an armful of the blonde. "USAGI!"

* * *

After getting Motoki to take Usagi home, she walked down the street until she came to the alleyway between the arcade and the coffee shop. Sitting there was Luna, whom had a grim expression on her face. "It is as I suspected." Kagome stared at the feline questioningly, and the black cat answered her unasked question.

"I believe that the Dark Kingdom is using that gym to draw energy from the people who go there." Hearing this, alarm was clear on the Champion of Justice's face. "Are you sure about this?" Nodding, Luna looked up at her with complete seriousness. "While you were working out with your sister and her friends, I had followed some of the others that were there…"

Narrowing her eyes, the former Shikon Miko clenched her fists. "I guess we will just have to do some hands-on investigating then."

Standing up straight, she brought one of her fists in front of her.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Kagome's vision was filled with colors as she felt the transformation happening. Ribbon shot out from the brooch and surrounded her body created a bathing suit-like suit with a blue sailor style collar and red bow. Then she brought she crossed her hands in front of her, and the ribbons wrapped around her arms to make shoulder-length gloves. She then felt the ribbons to wrap around her feet, and red knee-high red boots with crescent moon on the white that outlined the top. Spinning around a mid-thigh length blue skirt attached to the bodysuit.

Closing her eyes she felt her pigtail came undone, and her hair seemed to grow down to her knees. Two red circular pins, slid into her wavy hair like clips. Opening her eyes, she then brought her hands over her head in a wide arc before stopping in a pose. Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome looked over towards Luna.

"Let's go!"

Getting into the building was easy enough as she entered through one of the high windows of the building. Going down the stairs with stealth worthy of a ninja, sharp blue eyes scanned her surroundings while the black feline next to her did the same. Seeing how there was no one to spot them, they made their way towards the basement where the detector that Luna had given her before coming into the building indicated the location of most of the energy.

Slipping down into the basement, Sailor Moon and Luna were shocked to find Usagi's friends inside of these green pods. Clenching her fists, Kagome looked down at the feline by her side.

"You were right, this has to be the work of the Dark Kingdom."

Then the sound of clapping coming from the doorway made the two jump in surprise at the sudden sound. Looking towards the door at the corner of her eye, blue orbs narrowed at the man standing in front of them.

"You're that one man…"

As he stepped into the light, he ran a gloved hand through his bangs. Dark eyes filled with malicious intent latched onto her form. "I was hoping you would show up especially when I wanted to make sure you don't ever mess with our plans again."

Tensing up, she waited for the man to spring but was surprised when he only pointed towards her with a smirk.

"I don't even have to waste my time taking care of you, so I will let my workout instructors give you a hand."

With a wave of his hand, three men in leotards came from the shadows of the room. Kagome got into a stance, and gritted her teeth. "I wonder how I am going to get out of this one…"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Yay! I have finally ended the chapter! Whoot!

-_- Man these chapters are getting longer the further I go! XD Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will try and update soon.

(Music from Persona 4 Soundtrack: (Pursuing My True self} playing in background)

Answers to Reviews with DeathNoteMaker-sama!

Eriklover101: Yeah! I love him too, and that is why he shall end up showing himself sooner or later.

Iheartanime43: Your welcome! Thanks for even asking a question! I hope that you loved the chapter!

hieikag: Heh! Go Seiya! XD (Hands over Yoru plushie) TT_TT take care of that, it is the only one I had at the moment!

Kitsumi-Hime: Sorry but I don't have the patience for doing something like that, and so I just put them at the end of the chapter. Wither that person is Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha shall be a mystery for a while. XD At least I think, don't really know what I am going to decide in any given moment. 8D

ShadowFoxMoon: Thank you! I am happy that you enjoyed it, and your votes have been added. I will try to keep up the good work, because I am a procrastinator and I know this.

Priestess Mia: Thank you, I am happy that you like the personality I gave to Kagome. Wither that was Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, will be kept a secret for a while until I have either of them (which will be a whole later in the story) appear. How Kagome will handle it, will be something interesting for me to write. But for now, she has saving the world to worry about.

Nozume: Yep, Mamoru is a stalker! XD I couldn't make Kagome too strong, if Usagi wasn't able to defeat Jadeite then I wasn't going to make Kagome some all-powerful being. At least not until the future like Usagi was when she becomes the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Yes, I own Persona 4 and have played it. Right now I am in a delimma as to who I want the main guy to be with, and I am currently thinking between Rise and Naoto! (tilts head) or maybe even Ai, though she seems to be controlling…might turn out to be a dominatrix or something.

Goddess of Death 09: Yeah! Oh that would be cute neh? XD Your votes have been added! Doesn't Rei come in before Makoto anyway? -_-;

Bishounen'sFoxyMiko: Thank you, because I find it hard to actually make good fighting scenes. XD It's alright, I haven't been online lately either. I have to bring up my algebra II grade. Well, it will be a while before any of the InuYasha characters show themselves.

Binnybai: (smirks) Thank you, I have been trying to make the chapters longer. Yes Mamo-chan is a stalker! XD Which shall be an ongoing joke for the rest of this story!

Shiori Yume: Thank you! (thumbs up) Kagome considers him a stalker, I mean he seems to be everywhere she is and she already thinks he is a pervert. I am happy that everyone seems to like the fight scene. Well I am planning on bringing in the scouts, but I am going to let Kagome settle in her role for a little longer. Hmm? I did add Melvin, just had his Japanese name instead of the English one. For Kagome, I am going to keep the meeting of the scouts in order since it would disrupt the current flow of my story, but some things when meeting will change. Sesshoumaru being her brother? Now that would be interesting, but I am going to keep the InuYasha characters out of the picture for now. There may be some things I skip, but I shall be doing all the seasons. Well I am happy to find out that you will continue to read the story. I hope you liked the update!

goku: Heh, I am happy that you are enjoying this little story of mine! XD There are some things that I am going to be using some aspects of the manga, and even live-action show to my benefit. XD Especially with Rei's personality later on in the series. Thank you for liking Kagome's personality. Maturity will come swiftly upon the girls as they become use to their roles as heroines. You have a similar mindset as me, there is no way in hell that Kagome's outfit will be like that one. I am currently thinking up designs for her uniform for Eternal Sailor Moon, but haven't come up with anything final. If you have any ideas for the outfit, then please tell me. XD Your votes have been added.

Haru Inuzuka: 8D It seems that everyone likes Kagome little twist at the end of her entrance speeches. (smirks) You votes have been added. Heh, people seem to want Chibi-Usa's existence to be erased. I am now thinking of Kagome and Mamoru having a male child instead, and that will have the roles reversed then neh? (secretive smirk)

SakuraBlossom24: D8 No! The Cookies! XD Thank you! *_* Yes! SHE IS THE QUEEN, AND SHE SHALL HAVE HER HAREM! Yes, I have a obsession with silver hair. Nope! Youko is mine! _ …maybe…

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: (Bows) It is alright, I was actually amused when typing the answers! XD Yes, Kagome shall continue to call him that, even when they eventually get together. I would go into shock after being called a stalker repeatedly too! XD

ShiTsukisama: 0_O Holy shit! D8

Avestia: (tilts head) Wow? Yes, and it shall be a lot of work. Especially cause most of the guys will probably hate each other's guts. 8D Kagome's reaction to Sesshoumaru's apperance? Hmm…that won't be for a long time now.

WaveMasterYami: Thanks for the much wanted compliment! XD Mamoru is a stalker. Your votes have been added. I am having thought s on making another child to take the place of Chibi-Usa, most likely a boy though.

Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You: (Stare) Well I am sorry about that, but I don't actually have the time nor patience to do something like that. Especially when I finish the chapter and then read reviews. Thank you for the compliment. As for Kagome's obsession with being a hero is pretty much self-explanatory. What do Heros do? Protect people, and that her wish. This is another life, and that wish was carried onto this life, thus her want to become a hero. As for Kagome being like Usagi, hell no. Instead of being a reluctant heroine, Kagome actually wants to be one and so won't be like Usagi in the slightest. She will turn into the Moon Princess when it comes to that time, and Kagome isn't fully mature. When she continues on her path, she will find herself calming down and becoming a real hero. In flashbacks, it is shown that not even the Moon Princess wasn't that mature with her killing herself and all. The reason for Kagome's erractic behavior is pretty much self explanatory as well. She is an older sibling, and if it looked like someone was hitting on her little sister then of course she would act crazy! It makes sense to me, and it is not exactly weird in my opinion. A little extreme, but it isn't crazy. If I thought someone was messing with my sister (if I had one instead of a little brother, though I love him too! XD) then I would have hit the guy too. As for something different for Kagome to say, no.

This is anime and the hero/heroine will always be given time to transform, and say their little piece. Logic isn't really known in anime, and so you shouldn't really expect it. Besides the transformation, no matter the two minutes we spend watching them transform, it is a split second in the anime world.

Megan Consoer: Thank you for liking the story. I hope you liked the updated story.

Sapphire Destiny Rose: Thank you! I was hoping to keep it somewhat original!

Kage Hasu: Nope! He is already going to be with someone unexpected! XD Only Bishi-chan knows who he shall be with, since she came up with the crazy idea! (We're not even going into the fact that I liked the idea a little too much!) Yes, she will but that will only happened _**way later on**_. Kagome is the princess, and yes she has two sets of memories to remember. This makes me think of Chain of Memories. XD I should make a little side story for this fic! I am keeping the Luna Pen, because there is something in it that shall be important later on, and it has something to do with Kagome's past as the Shikon Miko.

Lunamonki: 3 THANKS! XD

Lunar Dream: ^_^ Thank you!

Amanda: Thanks!

Stebba stud28: Thank you! Hope you like the update!

Saturnblue: Heh, I am happy that you are intrigued! Oh yes the child shall be different if how the voting for Chibiusa's existence is going so far. XD

Sailor Nova007: Your vote is added.

Kou Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter): IIIIIIIIII (10 GO SEIYA!)

Prince Diamond (Demand): IIIIIIIIII (10 OMG! HIM AND SEIYA ARE TIED NOW! 8D)

Ginga Seijūrō (Alan Granger): IIIII (5)

Kou Yaten (Sailor Star Healer): III (3 Hmm? X3)

Taigauzu Ai (Tiger's Eye from Dead Moon Circus, Amazing Trio): II (Poor guy. -_-;)

No Chibi-Usa (Named after her Aunt): IIII (Wow! People hate you Rini! XD)


End file.
